Kona Force 7 and the Battle on Honnouji
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This is the biggest run for the gang of 6Teen AND Lucky Star. In the second of our spin-offs, The Kona Force (with Kagami Hiiragi) are assigned to stop Satsuki Kiryuin and the Elite Four from taking over the cities, in their own brand of justice. Rated M for language, violence, and partial nudity.
1. Chapter 1

A woman in short black hair, and some red highlights, in a denim jacket and jeans, watched the sky, as she viewed the sky. She held up a huge silver briefcase, as she said, "So… it begins… again. Well… Time to begin."

She walked off, as she held up the address to the LSSAWS building, located in F City. How she got the address, well, we're about to find out.

* * *

 ** _The following fanfic contains stuff I DO NOT own. And the guest I do not own, since he's famous.  
This also contains stuff that kids should not be reading.  
READER DISCRETION ADVISED!_**

* * *

 ** _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May in:_**

* * *

 ** _Kona Force 7  
and the Battle on Honnouji_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in F City, in the huge building of the LSAAWS ( _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ ), a girl in blue hair and in a white lab coat was given a note about the upcoming mission from her superior, Miyuki Takara. She was in pink hair and glasses, in a red business suit.

"We are going to have a visitor, Kona-Chan. Some girl gave me a call about an important mission." Miyuki said, "Perhaps we should have assistance. Summon the Kona Force 7."

Konata saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

She went to the lab, as Miyuki whispered, "And may god have mercy on your souls…"

 **XXXXX**

In Konata's lab, they were greeted by the Kona Force, seven teens in their casual attire. A girl in a blue hoodie and white pants, and in brown hair, spoke, "So, what is the job, Konata?"

Konata said, "We're expecting a visitor, and she'll explain everything that is going on. As you know, since Kona Force 7 has increased production, with the inclusion of Miss Wong and Kagami-Sama…"

Kagami Hiiragi, a girl with long lavender hair, done in pigtails, huffed, "An added bonus – we changed our name."

Nikki, a girl in purple hair, wearing a white shirt and khakis, added, "It's good, since it rolls off the tongue."

Konata continued, "We have more disturbances in the _Moji Mikisa_ , the aptly named AU mind melding processer, named from AAW, than you can count. Following the end of the Hunie Bucs, the re-arrival of Mistress Makie, and the many deaths that occurred, the worlds have increased their danger level from _Cranberry Red_ to **_Blackwatch Plaid_!** That means the cities, countries, and even the real world cities on Earth are in peril. This is a crisis that is increasing, tenfold."

A boy in tan skin, spiky dark blue hair, and wearing his shirt and jeans, said to Konata, "I get it. So now, we go for the _Big Leagues_! Canada, Africa, Paris, India…"

Jen said, "Among other cities, trapped in peril… including USA, Mexico, England, Russia, and Australia."

Jonesy asked, "Not Antarctica?"

Konata said, "If we attack from there, Santa Claus would be pissed."

Kagami grumbled, "And many other creatures that inhabit the South Pole, which does not exist."

She complained, "Konata, you think that the worlds are being in peril is one thing, but even Japan, in this crisis? Seriously, I don't think the real world has _anything_ for this."

Konata said, "That's why I took the liberty of repairing your suits, and give them a beautiful upgrade."

Wyatt, a boy in dark skin, in his red sweater and pants, said, "Really? I like to try something new."

Kagami smiled, "It worked for Sailor Moon _and_ Dragon Ball Z… Haruhi, on the other hand, has no action."

Konata smiled, "I took the liberty of upgrading your giant robot… for emergencies."

Caitlin, a girl in short blonde hair, in a pink blouse and blue skirt, said, "Ew… You made the giant robot _fashionable_? To be honest, I thought you were making repairs."

Konata smirked, "I am. Just you wait and see."

A knock was made, as Wyatt approached the door to their office. He stepped out of the hallway, as the girl in the jacket was by Kona Force 7's door. He called to her, "Hey, Miss! Civilians have no place here!"

The girl huffed, "Oh, fuck you, buddy."

Wyatt gasped, as Jude, a boy in blonde hair in a skull cap, white shirt, and baggy black jeans, called, "Dude… She just insulted you."

Wyatt barked, "That's not it!"

Jen said to the girl, as the others arrive, "Kid, what are you doing in HQ?"

The girl said, "Your boss sent me. You were expecting someone?"

Jonsey whispered, "Dude, she's wicked hot… not as hot as Nikki…"

Jude smiled, "Or Rino."

Wyatt smiled, "Or Sayuri…"

They stared at him, as he stammered, "No, no, I mean-. _*sigh*_ Why me?"

Kagami sighed, "Boys are so immature…"

 **XXXXX**

The girl, at the Kona Force's office, introduced herself, "My name is Ryuko Matoi. As you know, I'm a Junior in my high school, next to my friend, Mako Mankanshoku."

Jen replied, "We have data on all victims, enemies, and refugees. Are you one of them?"

"I'm neither." Ryuko said, "I happen to be a rebel, and a fighter. I'm here for _one_ reason only."

Kagami stated, "Sure. Please explain. But I have a feeling that you, assuming the badass look, might possibly be an enemy."

"Excuse me?" Ryuko barked.

Kagami explained, "Well, look at you! You have black hair, dyed in red highlights! How ballsy is that of a victim or refugee?"

Ryuko felt her hair and said, "Well, to be honest, it's natural; don't ask why. Still, though… If anyone's going to be a victim, it's Kiryuin."

The Kona Force gasped, as Ryuko explained her mission on why she came to LSAAWS, "For the record, I wanted to strangle that bitch in the neck, since she took Honnouji Hill. I was an enemy to her army of elitist students, and she's only 18 years of age"

Jonesy said, "So, she's a Senior?"

"You could say that. However, she rules her people with an iron fist, and a booming voice that kills the vultures."

Jen said, "Don't we all. Any idea who could it be? Because we have her files in the LSAAWS on Miss Kiryuin."

Ryuko smirked, "Oh, she got _you_ , too, huh? Typical Satsuki."

Jen laughed, "I KNEW IT! Hang on one second."

She went to a computer and typed in _"Kiryuin Satsuki_ ". She pressed ENTER, as it showed a small animation, with chibi versions of Satsuki and Ryuko.

"SATSUKI!" Chibi Ryuko screamed.

"MATOI!" Chibi Satsuki, a girl in long black hair and a white navy uniform and skirt, yelled back.

"SATSUKI!"

"MATOI!"

 **"SATSUKI!"**

 **"MATOI!"**

 **"SAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUKIIIIIIIII!"**

 **"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"**

A cube figure in tan skin, wearing a blue shirt and pants appeared and called, "Steve~!"  
 _Minecraft's Steve_

He called to Ryuko in a happy cheer, "HI, GUYS!"

Jen turned off the feed, as she said, "Oops. Wrong file."

She pressed ENTER, as it showed a file of Satsuki Kiryuin. It showed her face, in a scowl, with long black hair and thick eyebrows. Jen said, "Ah-ha! We all knew she'd be behind this."

Nikki said, "So, _this_ is Satsuki Kiryuin?"

Ryuko said, "Indeed. She's the bitch I want fried…"

Jude stated, "Dude, she's so evil…"

Nikki said, "Her evil scowl is pointed out."

Caitlin said, "And her white uniform is so gaudy. Military uniforms are so manly, yet not in a woman's view. Now, I like Pink Uniforms, unlike those disgusting green uniforms."

Jen clicked on a link, as a male voice spoke in the computer:  
" _Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier, a.k.a. Markimoo, and welcome to Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies files! And in case you're wondering, I am in a cameo! Sweet, huh? Okay, moving on, profile of Miss Satsuki Kiryuin, a.k.a. The Insurgent Supreme. INSURGGA SUPREM!? What the hell? Anyway, moving on… Born in Japan, by her parents Soichiro & Ragyo Kiryuin (both deceased), and her sister unnamed (rumored to be deceased). BOY, lemme tell you, family issues aside, this little lady wields a katana sword called Bakuzan. It is a special sword created for the purpose of cutting a person in half, including a weird fabric called Life Fibers; and it's known to cut slices of pizza from Freddy Fazbear's in pieces. Now, speaking of, she also is sported with this weird looking and spooky schoolgirl uniform called Junketsu._"

The image of Junketsu is shown, a white school uniform with blue trims and red and orange eyes, on her ascot; as Mark continued, " _See? WOO! That is so creepy… and I can tell, since I played Slender, and amongst all the scary games I played. This fabric was once her future wedding dress. But it has a powerful boost of energy, and turns into this sexy looking Gundam fighter. Everyone got that? Good! Charges include abduction, assault, murder, and the occasional mass destruction, with collateral damage, to be pushed aside. Anyway… that's all you need to know. Markiplier out!_ "

He signed off, as Ryuko said, "Weird."

 ** _NOTE:_** _I added that for a taste of YouTuber paradise. If South Park features PewDiePie, why not fics? Also, I DO NOT own Markiplier. He owns himself._

Jen stated, "What exactly, in Honnouji Hill, is she doing?"

Ryuko said, "Well, it's this way. She has taken Honnouji Hill, as her own. In fact, it was once _Muskrat Hill_ , owned by a Fuzzy Lumpkins… or not how the story went, but it was possible that Honnouji Hill _was_ hijacked."

 _At Honnouji Hill, long ago, back when it was Muskrat Hill, a huge pink creature in overalls, holding a banjo, was rocking on his chair, on the porch of his wooden shack. As he strummed on his banjo, a huge figure appeared, as he looked on. It was a tan-skinned man in a white school uniform. He had slick blonde hair and was huge. Fuzzy growled, "Heeeeeeey… What y'all doing in my property?"_

 _The man bellowed, "I don't think you should try to talk back, Southland creature!"_

 _Fuzzy sat up and put his banjo down. He held up a shotgun and roared, "GET OFF MAH PROPERTY! **RIGHT NOW!** "_

 ** _BANG!  
_** _The huge man deflected it with just his right sleeve, as he said, "Fool! I would suggest that you'd obey us and surrender, but I see that you'reddefending Muskrat Hill, correct?"_

 _Fuzzy roared, "HEY! You get off my property, you varmint!"_

 _Ira Gamagoori said, "You dare defy ME, IRA GAMAGOORI, HEAD OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE? YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"_

 _Fuzzy hollered, as he turned completely red. Gamagoori slammed him down with one punch, as he boomed, "Listen well, you pink ugly creature! It is wise to challenge me, but most unwise of you to battle for your "property", in a losing war; one befitting of your excaliber."_

 _He grabbed a huge spool of rope and tied Fuzzy Lumpkins in a bind. Gamagoori bellowed, "Now, you shall be punished, in the name of Honnouji Academy's Elite Four! Lady Satsuki would love to see those that get in the way will be punished. And I know my perfect punishment for YOU, YOU FUZZY HILLBILLY!"_

 _A shine of light is shown, shining down on Ira, as he gasped. Fuzzy moaned, in pain, "What happen?"_

 _Ira whispered, "Lady Satsuki…"_

 _He boomed at the pink one, "LISTEN UP! Lady Satsuki Kiryuin created this faction with her laws that only those that dare confront and obey us MUST follow them! And as long as I'm alive, I'm making sure that these rules will BE UPHELD! NOW! PRESENT YOURSELF, BECAUSE LADY SATSUKI IS HERE! HAIL HER AND THE HONNOUJI EMPIRE! **ATTEN-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!** "_

 _Satsuki appeared, as she was on top of a mountain, with three other students behind her. She looked down and called out, "Who is this freak?"_

 _A small girl called, "That's Fuzzy Lumpkins."_

 _Three girls appeared, as they had huge heads. One has long orange hair, and a red bow on, in a pink dress. Another has yellow hair, done in pigtails, in a blue dress, and one has black hair, dressed in a green dress. It was the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom called, "NOT SO FAST!"  
Buttercup called, "Satsuki!"  
Bubbles called, "Kiryuin!"_

 _Blossom said, "You dare trample on Fuzzy Lumpkins, all for your sick deeds?"_

 _Buttercup said, "If anyone's going to trample on Fuzzy, it's us."_

 _Bubbles laughed, "Yeah, so, NYAH! To you, lady!"_

 _She stuck her tongue at her, as Satsuki scoffed, "I'm not impressed… You three are too childish to accept fate. I CLAIM THIS HILL, MUSKRAT HILL, AS "HONNOUJI HILL", NOW AND FOREVER! I created this army, in the memory of Honnouji Academy, and our victory over the Life Fibers! And with the remaining shreds left, I was able to recreate the Elite Four AND Honnouji's remnants! And you, Powerpuff Girls, are OLD NEWS! You fight crime, trying to take over the world, before bedtime… but yet you do not have RAW LEADERSHIP! I am the INSURGENT SUPREME, much as I did, against the Covers of REVOCS! Little girls should NOT be around, when it comes to fighting crime!"_

 _She clicked her heel and planted her sword down, "I am the TRUE hero of this battle, and the AUs that surround me will SEE TO IT!  
Fear is FREEDOM!  
Subjugation is LIBERATION!  
Contradiction is TRUTH!  
THOSE are the facts of these worlds! And you three will surrender to them, you PIGS of childish superheroes!"_

 _Blossom barked, "YOU'RE WRONG! Let's get them, girls!"_

 _The Powerpuff Girls charged at Satsuki, only for the scene to fade to white._

Ryuko narrated, "After that, the Powerpuff Girls were defeated by Satsuki and her army. It was a stunning moment that sparked chaos in these worlds. I still remember her… all for my anger, after her mother sent Nui Harime to kill my father, Isshin Matoi."

Jen said, "Damn… That was brutal…"

Nikki said, "Indeed. How the Powerpuff Girls were defeated, we'll never know."

Ryuko said, "Well, after seeing Muskrat Hill taken over, I couldn't stand it, anymore. I stepped out of her shadow and fought against this weird and asshole nightmare!"

Jude asked, "Don't you mean… _ass-mine_?"

Wyatt replied, "No, Jude. I think she meant _asinine_."

Ryuko huffed, "The way _I_ say it, it's _asshole_."

Jen stated, "Enough. So, you came to us, just so you can best this Satsuki Kiryuin from taking over the cities? The danger level _is_ high. Sadly, I never expected Miss Kiryuin to become a villain."

Ryuko said, "Villain, no. Major bitch, yes."

Jonesy said, "Jen, she bested the Powerpuff Girls, all by herself! That counts as villainy. Even Mojo Jojo & Him couldn't beat them."

Kagami replied, "Not in _this_ world. I believe she's young, after the girls came to the scene. But that speech she boomed."

Ryuko said, "She boasted it, like it was in a novel."

Nikki said, "You mean _1987_? That was a brutal speech. And the way she said it " _Fear is Freedom, Subjugation is Liberation, Contradiction is Truth_ " is so Orwell. I mean, she's just like the words of the novel, the way she makes it out."

Jen stated, "Indeed so. Miss Matoi, perhaps we may assist you, since we shall destroy this Satsuki Kiryuin and her Honnouji Empire… as long as the battle is challenging, at a level."

Ryuko smirked, "6."

Jonesy said, "Whoa, mid-card difficulty."

Kagami said, "Konata would mark it as 9, since she's a gamer."

Ryuko stated, "I can assure you… it's not that hard. I know all her tactics, since she and I once sided to stop the REVOCS. So, it'll be hard to tell who's who, as a traitor."

Jude asked, "Who's whose hoosegow?"

Kagami barked, "You said that, on purpose, didn't you?"

Jen said, "We accept, and become your personal bodyguards. Where will Satsuki strike next, since she's already taken Muskrat Hill, and claimed it for her empire?"

Nikki added, "Under a new name, of course."

Ryuko smirked, as she showed a map to Satsuki's next location, "Well, here's the layout of her next attack, which is headed towards Silver Creek Hill. It was a legendary hill owned by the cute kittens from Japan, until they abandoned it, due to lack of catnip and funds."

Jonesy said, "Then, that's exactly where we're going! Ready, guys?"

They cheered on, "YEAH!"

Jen instructed, "We'll head out to Silver Creek Hill, and we'll meet you there."

Ryuko said, "Be there, at about 3. PM! Not AM. I don't stay up late."

Wyatt said, "We'll be there."

They dashed off, as Ryuko grabbed her briefcase. She said, as she watched on, seeing Kona Force 7 leave, "God sakes… I think I picked the _wrong_ suckers to help me. But it's the only way… The AAW was unavailable."

 **XXXXX**

Outside the building, they changed into their Kona Force Sentai Uniforms. Ryuko appeared, as she asked, "Uh, who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Jonesy said, "Well, well, welly-well-well. We thought you'd show up."

Kagami explained, "Here, we wanna suit up for battle, as we all will prepare for your battle with Satsuki Kiryuin."

Jen clicked her heel and called out, "HERE ME, HONNOUJI EMPIRE, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WAR THAT YOU WILL LOSE IN!  
FUN IS FREEDOM!  
DECLARATION IS LIBERATION!  
HAPPINESS IS TRUTH!  
THESE ARE OUR LAWS TO THE AUS! AND YOU _WILL_ SURRENDER TO THEM, YOU BARBARIAN BUTCHER OF SUPERHEROES! **THIS** IS FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

They posed in a Power Rangers-style and cried, " ** _KONA FORCE 7!_** "

Jonesy posed, "Suave and persistent – **_Kona Red!_** "

Jen bellowed, "Leadership material – **_Kona Black!_** "

Nikki called, "Alert and sassy – **_Kona Purple!_** "

Wyatt bellowed, "Musically buzzed – **_Kona Green!_** "

Kagami shouted, "Heart of gold and ice – **_Kona Blue!_** "

Jude giggled, "Totally chilled – **_Kona Yellow!_** "

Caitlin cheered, "Fashionably late – **_Kona Pink!_** "

Jonesy and crew shouted in order, "SEVEN!"  
Jen cried, "TEENS!"  
Nikki yelled, "JOINED!"  
Wyatt cried, "AS!"  
Kagami bellowed, "ONE!"  
Jude chuckled, "TO-!"  
Caitlin cried, "—GETHER!"

They posed, as they cheered, "WE ARE… THE KONA FORCE 7!"

Ryuko said, sarcastically, "Whoopee."

Nikki said, "The pose still needed work, but the F-Stop here, the name is awesome."

They stood straight, as Kagami said, "You can ride in back with me. We'll take the Kona Cycles."

They showed their colored motorcycles, in each color, knowing who gets which. Ryuko asked, "Seriously? Is this team LGBT?"

Kagami huffed, "I can assure you, we're not."

They hopped aboard, as Ryuko sat next to Kagami. They all revved off, as Ryuko said, "It's miles away, near North City, 20 miles due east. You cannot miss it."

Wyatt said, "Once we _do_ find it, we wait."

Nikki added, " _Or_ it could be a trap."

Jen said, "Whatever the reason, we're not sticking around to find out! _Kona Force 7,_ let's move!"

Kagami called to Ryuko, "HANG ON TIGHT!"

They rev off, into the streets, as they headed to their destination – _Silver Creek Hill_.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in a desolate area, a huge man in a white school uniform, trimmed with gold, was punishing a small man in the field. He bellowed to him, "Now, young one, I don't think you want to know what we'll do to you, if we try and stop you!"

Gamagoori grabbed the man by the neck, as he boomed, "But still, this city is perfect to maintain our empire, since the _Mahora Clan, U.S. Yagami, AND The Momotsuki_ have all disbanded. No one can save you, now!"

A few more were captured by men in mop tops and gray school uniforms with one star on the front. They were flanked by three others; one was a boy with spiky hair and a green mask over his eyes. Another was with short light blue hair, in glasses, and with his uniform collar covering his lower face. And another was a girl with pink hair, a white marching uniform, and a light pink bandleader's hat.

"Not talking, huh? And here I thought that you'd tell us." Gamagoori said, "Listen up, scum! YOU TELL US WHAT WE KNOW! I'm not only asking you what happened to Mankanshoku, but I want to know what your business is!"

Sanageyama huffed, "Man, there you go again."

Jakuzure said, "You're going after that ditzy little girl, huh, Ira?"

Gamagoori blushed, as he gulped, "Uh… uh… uh…"

The man spoke, "No, I don't know what you're talking about! Please, spare me!"

Inumuta spoke, "It appears he's telling the truth. Still, though, the guy must not know about Miss Mankanshoku's disappearance, likewise the whole world melding. This is far-off a weird conundrum, considering our résumé, in this world, these worlds, and everything else."

Jakuzure said, "Indeed so. But then again, it's better than wearing our _old_ Goku Uniforms."

Gamagoori ordered, "YOU! Take this fool away! We shall see what Lady Satsuki will have in store for him."

Men in _One-Star_ uniforms took the man away, as Sanageyama said, "Well, what now? We wait for Lady Satsuki to make her move?"

Inumuta said, "All in good time. I have reason to believe that we will have some intruders, stopping us."

Sanageyama said, "Well, I say let them come! I don't care who or what – _AAW, Department of City Security, CIA, FBI, Kids Next Door_ , no one can survive against the _Elite Four_!"

The Elite Four depart, as their army followed.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, far away from their destination, Kona Force 7 was driving down the highway. Kagami called that their stop is coming up, and it'll lead to Silver Creek Hill. Jen stated that they need to devise a plan, to stop Satsuki, but Ryuko, on Kagami's bike, said that their infiltration will not be easy.

Caitlin asked, "Why? Does this Honnouji Empire have an army?"

Ryuko stated, "Yes. In fact, its flanks have increased to one thousand… and _four_."

Jonesy asked, "Four?"

Ryuko called, "Watch yourself. When fighting these losers, you better watch for the big guns – _The Elite Four_. I know that they are stronger, since they are the _Three-Star_ fighters. Those soldiers in one-star, they are nothing more than the infantry."

Jude asked, "What about _Two-Star_?"

Ryuko replied, "Two-Stars are nothing. But they are stronger than One-Stars, only creepy and very sadistic."

Jonesy said, "I can't imagine."

They revved off, jumping over the huge ramp, flying into the sky. They landed on the street, in one piece, rolling along, in a V-Formation. Jen said, "We're almost there, team! We have the visual on hostile energies, closeby!"

Jonesy asked, "So, if we run into these _Three-Star_ soldiers, what's our main goal?"

Jen called, "Our main mission is the ringleader, Satsuki Kiryuin. Remember that!"

Jonesy replied, "Good. And I was hoping I'd use these new powers, after our escapades in _Four Seasons Land._ Plus, I overheard that AAW is now back on the fold, since the monster attack."

"We will. Suffice to say that The Gang won't assist us, this time."

" _This time_ , it's _our_ mission."

They arrived at the Silver Creek Hill, as One-Stars appeared in the way. Caitlin said, "Ew… They have a star on their gray uniforms… and it's like a gaudy trendsetting style."

Kagami said, "I don't suppose that they are the One-Stars of the Empire."

Ryuko nodded, "Yep. That's them. That black star on them is no bullshitting."

Nikki called, "Jen, any idea how to break through the blockade?"

Jen revved up, as she drove at the soldiers, "YEAH! I think I know what!"

Kagami cried, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Jen lifted her bike upward, and then hovered over the group of One-Stars. They gasped, as Jen called out, "Watch it, perverts!"

She held up a black phaser gun and shot at all the One-Stars. They were blasted down, in pain, covered in soot. The rest of the Kona Force followed, as Jen landed on both her wheels. Jen cheered on, as Jonesy called out, "WAY TO GET THEM, JEN!"

Ryuko called out, "It's not over yet! We still have _them_!"

Another group of _One-Stars_ appeared, as Jen sighed, "Oh… Super…"

Kagami stated, "No one said that this job was easy."

Jonesy kipped up and said, "Okay! Let's see if I still have this power!"

He stood on his bike and fired a huge beam of fire at the soldiers, "KONA FIRE BLAST!"

 **WHOOSH!  
** The One-Stars are screaming in pain, with their uniforms on fire. The Kona Force cheered on, going past them. Kagami called to Jonesy, "Good work!"

"It's not a problem, Kona Blue! Danger is _our_ business!"

"Aside from recklessness…"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha."

They continued to drive through, as Ryuko said, "We're almost there. You have to get to the main building, over there, in order to confront Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Jen cried out, "THEN LET'S ROLL!"

They continued to rev away, as a figure was watching on in the shadows.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

At the Silver Creek Hill, the Kona Force arrived, seeing the hill about to be taken over. Ryuko called, "Stop here! We have found the first targets."

The boy in spiky hair and a green eyemask, Sanageyama, appeared in front of the Kona Force, as he said, "Matoi! What are you doing with these wannabes of the city?"

Matoi called out, "Hey, assclown! Did I ask you to talk?"

Jen stepped out and said, "And you are?"

"I'm Uzu Sanageyama, of the Elite Four!" he cheered, "And you guys are the Kona Force, is that right?"

Nikki said, "Kona Force _Seven_."

Kagami replied, "So, what are you supposed to be, Miss Kiryuin's lapdogs in _Two-Stars_?"

Sanageyama said, "Oh, no. I'm a Three-Star Uniform holder. You can call me the fastest of the Elite Four. There are three more like me, a _Three-Star_ , but with different traits!"

He held his fist up and said, "So, you guys in spandex may act like you're rejects from _Disney_ , but it's no stranger that you will succumb to the might of the Elite Four!"

Jude asked, "Is this a Pokémon fic?"

Kagami replied, " _Wrong_ _Elite Four_ …"

Jen said, as she held up her badge, "We have a warrant for Lady Satsuki's arrest! If you do not wish to cooperate, we have ways."

"Like what?"

They prepared, as they posed together, "FEEL THE WRATH… OF **_KONA FORCE 7!_** "

A boost of enthusiasm was made, as Sanageyama _and_ Matoi were not impressed. Matoi huffed, "Still sucks."

They smiled evilly, as Jonesy said, "Uzu Sanageyama, stand down, and let us through."

Gamagoori dropped down, as he called, "If anyone's going through Lady Satsuki, you have to go through all of us!"

Kagami gasped, "He's gigantic!"

Wyatt whispered, "What'll we do?"

Kagami whispered, "Hold me."

They held each other, as Jen barked, "Hey, you lovebirds! Focus!"

Kagami replied, "Right! Time to test these new powers!"

Gamagoori said, "You _will_ try! But I should warn you, we are stronger than everybody in the Honnouji Empire. However, only Lady Satsuki and Ryuko Matoi are evenly strong. Don't underestimate us, just because we are of the same cloth. We are capable of destroying you; even people with enhanced powers, made from a 90s Action Show for Kids!"

Jonesy said, "How insulting."

They prepared to fight, as Ryuko said, "Take them out! No prisoners!"

Gamagoori rushes at the Kona Force, as Jonesy fired a blast of fire into him, "KONA FIRE BLAST!"

Jen fired at the huge man, with a barrage of hockey pucks, "KONA SLAPSHOT!"

Kagami blasted him with a huge plasma beam, "KONA STRIKE!"

Gamagoori dropped to the ground, as Jakuzure flew upward, with huge missile launchers on her shoulders. She called, "You bastards! Gloves come off! Face the Elite Four!"

Inumuta scanned the group, as he said, "The pink one has the weakest skills. Get to her, first."

Caitlin said, "Hey, computer nerd, can you go through me?"

Jakuzure said, as she fired, "I'll go through YOU, FIRST!"

She blasted at Caitlin, as Nikki blocked the missile shots with a huge purple shield. She said, "You okay, blondie?"

"Thanks. You're a savior, Nikki."

"Start fighting back!"

She fired a purple laser from her hands, as Caitlin launched a stream of rose petals, "KONA ROSE SHOWER!"

Jakuzure was caught in the rose storm, as Kagami kicked down Sanageyama. She said, "Say that you wanted to best us! There are _four_ of you, but _seven_ of us!"

Gamagoori got up, as he bellowed, "Fools! I told you not to underestimate us! Now, you shall suffer the wrath of the _Elite Four_!"

They attacked at the same time, as Wyatt fired a beam of musical notes at the foursome. "KONA OVERTURE!"

They all fell, as Inumuta said, "Strong powers. Too bad it didn't clash into our armor."

Jonesy said, "Kona Blue, let's try a team attack!"

Kagami said, "10 points on the nerd!"

Inumuta prepares, as he said, "Do as you must. Unfortunately, I know your every movement. THe powers that you wield are energy based. But it appears that you do not fair will, if up against someone who knows your energetic blast radius. In your combination, it's roughly 5 meters long."

Kagami said, "Keep it up, nerd, and you'll be in the radius of your laptop up your ass!"

They charged up, as their auras turned purple. Jonesy fired a huge red laser from his hands, "KONA CHARGE!"

Kagami fired a plasma beam, "KONA STRIKE!"

They combined their attacks, calling out, " ** _KONA VIOLET STRIKE!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Inumuta was caught in Jonesy & Kagami's Violet Strike. He fell into the ground, singed in flames. Jakuzure barked, "These freaks are violent!"

She fired at the team, with the missiles, as Nikki held up a glowing cube. It absorbed her missiles, and then Nikki said, "I need another combo."

Jen said, "Let me! KONA BLAST!"

She fired a black laser beam, as Wyatt shot out the Kona Overture into the cube. The cube went into the face of Jakuzure, as she gasped, "You wouldn't dare…"

Nikki smirked, "Bite me."

She shot out an energy blast, point blank into Jakuzure, "KONA CUBE ATTACK – _SYMPHONY OF SAVIOR!_ "

She was taken down, as Jen called out, "You have an army, with powerful abilities, but too bad that you're not taking Silver Creek Hill!"

Sanageyama huffed, "Damn. They're too strong. Seven-on-four is not a good odd for us."

Jakuzure was being carried out by _One-Stars,_ as Inumuta said, "They are that strong, but Lady Satsuki will deal with them, in due time."

Gamagoori called out, "RETREAT!"

They marched off, as Jonesy said in confusion, "Uh, did we win?"

Jen said, "The battle's far from over. I have a feeling that these losers will be back."

Kagami replied, "Hey, Matoi. How's your end?"

Matoi saluted, "You really should've me in the battlefield, but damn, you guys are good."

Jen replied, "We'll have Miyuki send in a sentry to protect the hill. Matoi, any idea where they'll strike next?"

Matoi said, "Hell if I know."

A slip of paper flew down, as she said, "What?"

Jen picked it up, as she said, "Hmm… It's a note. And it's from our target…"

She read it:  
 _"Dear Kona Force, or whatever you are called, nowadays,  
You may not know me, but I have been watching you people, assisting Matoi. She is a trustworthy ally, since we sided with the Nudist Beach, against my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, and the REVOCs. Watch yourself, if you can. In any case, how noble of you to outlast my Elite Four, and to protect the lands. But Heroes take the fall… and you, in those ridiculous spandex clothing, should know right now that no one can best me in battle. Matoi will fill you in. In the meantime, you want to confront me, meet me in the Stardust Plaza at 6pm – tomorrow. For the sake of humanity, come, or fall to the Honnouji Empire. Or face fate, like what happened to Mankanshoku.  
Signed, Satsuki Kiryuin_

 _P.S. – Whoever this "Steve" guy is, kill him for me, when you get the chance. He's so annoying… with his "HI, GUYS" shit."_

Matoi said, "Mako…"

She stated, "Listen, it's tough to take it, but Satsuki doesn't pull punches."

Jonesy said, "Don't worry your pretty head. We'll meet with this woman, tomorrow night. After all, Stardust Plaza isn't that far."

Kagami replied, "About 200 miles from here."

Jen replied, "That'll take about all night. Let's return to HQ, and plan an attack on this Satsuki Kiryuin, before we prepare."

They walked together, as Matoi said, "Think we have a chance?"

Wyatt replied, "We never give in on a mission… But it's more normal than execrable than Daitenzin."

Kagami responded, "Yeah. I should see how Tsukasa is doing, being with the guys from F City."

Matoi asked, "So, by the by, who's your science officer? I have questions about something, personal."

Jen said, "You're welcome to talk to her. When we return to HQ, you can meet with her."

Matoi smiled, as Caitlin looked at Ryuko's chest. She asked, "Uh, what the hell are you staring at, Pinky?"

Caitlin asked, "You know, not to be rude, but did you know that your boobs are really big?"

Matoi blushed, as she huffed, "Please… I get that a lot… but they _are_ bigger than Satsuki's."

Jen blushed in embarrassment, as Kagami roared, "OKAY! SO, I'M FLAT-CHESTED! SO SUE ME!"

Jonesy asked, "Wasn't that Kiryuin a D-Cup, as well?"

Matoi said, "Pretty much. So was Mako's breasts. I'm surprised that we are the same girth."

Nikki stated, "Sounds to me that you know of this Kiryuin girl, _too_ well."

Matoi huffed, "Look, I'm not into stories. At first, she was responsible for the death of my father, Isshin Matoi… but…"

She growled, "What happened to him was my own fault, seeing that he was killed… but by a hired gun."

Jen said, "You better tell us the whole story, when we return. Seems to me that you're hiding some dark shadows in your past."

Ryuko smiled, "I will."

As the Kona Force departed with Ryuko, Inumuta, from far away, contacted in his headset.

"These fools. Matoi brought the bait in. These Kona Force idiots fell right into our trap."

* * *

Meanwhile, in LSAAWS HQ, Ryuko was sitting in the table, as she was upset over her friend, Mako Mankanshoku.

She explained everything to Jen and Kagami, "Mako Mankanshoku, since I came to Honnouji Academy, long ago, was the only friend I had, during a war between Satsuki and the REVOCs. I'll never forget how we first met…  
I only arrived to her school, or her _Killbot Army_ , just to fight her. There was a reason why… At first, I thought she killed my father, Isshin Matoi, a famed professor/scientist. But Satsuki refused to answer. I had to go through her Elite Four, only to make her spill the beans… but it seems she was too resistant. Weeks after weeks, I wanted to destroy her army, using my red scissor blade, which is one-half of the _Rending Scissors_. The other half is purple, which is how my father died. After months of trying to make Satsuki talk, I realized that she was innocent. Fighting against three of her four Elite Four jackasses, I met a small girl that is cute as shit, but sickening and sadistic. _SHE_ was my father's murderer, and she had that purple blade. I was so furious, but Mako warned me not to go ballistic… That was the beginning of the end, as I composed myself. Satsuki then stated that she was not guilty, since she didn't send in _Nui Harime_. That's her name, by the way."

Jen said, "We've heard of her. _Grand Couturier Nui Harime – WANTED for murder, in ALL acts_. She's also wanted by the _Fashion Police,_ and public enemy number one for _4_ _th_ _wall breaking_."

Kagami replied, "Well, in my opinion, she's such a brat, seeing that she was a monster, created by these weird threads, called _Life Fibers_."

Ryuko sighed, "Not according to my heart… If you operate on me, trying to open my chest, you'll see my heart, being infused with life fibers…"

Jen asked, "Should we strip you down, just in case?"

Ryuko smiled, "Nah, don't bother. My story is better… You know of Satsuki Kiryuin… and her role in the whole Life Fiber thing… Well, you'd be surprised to know what comes next, after our escapades in the cities of Japan. The Culture Fest in Honnouji… the day that _everything_ changed… her mother… _my_ mother… the REVOCs… the rebellion…"

Jen cried, "WAIT! A REBELLION?"

Ryuko smirked, "You're a curious little kid, are you?"

She said, as she explained, "Yes. There was a rebellion between Satsuki and myself. However, it was _her_ that killed off the rebels of REVOCs. Satsuki brought a visitor, Ragyo Kiryuin – Satsuki's mother. As she contemplated on her family's victory, Satsuki stabs her in the back. I was like " _What the hell? Did Satsuki stabbed her mother in the back?_ " I thought she was evil, but the Elite Four goons told me everything. She created the Honnouji Academy to rebel _against_ Life Fibers. It worked, but Ragyo was too much for her. She used most of her army, and tried to control me. But that bitch failed, because I won't be a puppet to her army. Afterwards, I had a round with my father's murderer… but I didn't realize that Satsuki fought her mother, in mortal combat…  
Of course, during the battle, in which she wanted to destroy the Life Fibers, Ragyo beat her up… and was victorious. Satsuki was laid to waste, and I figured… " _SHE saved ME, and she was on MY side, all this time?_ "… The Elite Four managed to free her, while I was still muddled in confusion… Of course, we worked together, at the end, to eliminate Ragyo Kiryuin _and_ Nui Harime, ending the REVOCs, once and for all… But after that, everything changed…"

 _Mako Mankanshoku was prancing down the street, in her pink dress. She stopped and was confronted by a huge demonic monster. She cried out, as she was shrieking, "RYUKO! RYUKO! HELP ME!"_

 _The monster lunged at her, as Ryuko rushed in to save her. But she was too late. Mako disappeared. She then saw the monster, wearing a One-Star uniform, and with horns and razor-sharp teeth. She trembled, as she whispered, "Mako… No!"_

Ryuko growled, "I blame myself… After the end of Honnouji Academy, Satsuki, Mako, and I agreed to be friends forever… but Mako's sudden attack… Why didn't I save her? Isshin Matoi, all over again."

She seethed, as Kagami replied, "Did you have a good look at that beast?"

"No. But it _was_ wearing one of Satsuki's Goku Uniforms. I even talked to her myself… and she said to me…"

 _Satsuki spoke with Ryuko, on the phone, "What happened to Mankanshoku, stays in that area. I am sorry that you didn't save her. But if it were me, I'd rescue you, in a flash."_

Kagami replied, as she relaxed, "So, did that made you angry, seeing Satsuki was responsible?"

Ryuko roared, "LOOK! SATSUKI _DID_ HURT MAKO! I believe everything about her, and her chickenshit ambitions, and including that stupid REVOCs thing, and how Nui Harime killed my father, but I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE DID TO MAKO! And I thought the Goku Uniforms were retired, after the fall of the REVOCs! She even told me so… She's not guilty. BULLSHIT!"

Jen calmed her down and responded, "It's alright, Ryuko. What's done is done. Once we have Satsuki and her four stooges in custody, we'll do a rescue mission on your friend."

Ryuko smiled, as she felt better, "Thanks. You know, you guys aren't as bad as you say. I've heard stories about you _and_ the missions you had."

Kagami replied, "Though they mostly end in countless failures. If you want to talk about legends, start with The Gang of AAW; they had a history of recklessness and destruction, after Daitenzin was forged; ALL with a near perfect record of success."

Jen added, "And we have AAW Agent/Earth President Kazuto Iizuka. He may be our Leader of the Free Planet, but even someone can use a Lugermorph against villainy."

Kagami said, "We're not allowed to use firearm here. The suits do the talking for us."

Ryuko smirked, "So I heard."

She sat up and said, "Well, I should be going. Stardust Plaza at 6?"

She walked away, as Kagami asked, "Hey, wait! Weren't you supposed to meet with Konata?"

Konata asked, as she was by the doorway, "Did you call, _Kona-Sama_?"

"Kona-sama?!" Kagami huffed, "NO, I WASN'T!"

Ryuko looked at her, as Konata blushed, "Whoa… Such a huge rack."

Jen scolded, "DON'T BE SO PERVERTED!"

Ryuko huffed, as she walked past her, "I'm going. See you tomorrow."

Konata asked, "So, what's all this going on?"

Kagami said, "Konata, you think Ryuko's story is real? I mean, the whole Life Fiber thing is BS, but it felt like she's got such knowledge from it."

Konata said, "Well, now that you mention it, I managed to get a sample of the Goku Uniform shred that you had in your pocket. And it seems that Matoi's story is legit. But what I _don't_ understand is the story she told. If the Life Fibers are extinguished, why are they arisen, as evil people? Satsuki Kiryuin was nicknamed the _Insurgent Suprema_."

Kagami replied, "And yet she betrayed her mother, only to be beaten the shit out of."

"Exactly. Satsuki's one story to hear, but what of Matoi and her father…"

Jen said, "According to the files, Satsuki's parents were Soichiro & Ragyo Kiryuin… and she also had a baby sister. But the files never mentioned her name."

 **XXXXX**

That night, Matoi was in Stardust Plaza, all by herself. She was confronted by Satsuki, in her white uniform and sword. Her long black hair flowed, as Ryuko bowed to her, "Sis, it's good to see you again."

Satsuki smiled, "Ryuko. It's been a while."

Ryuko Matoi kept another secret quiet from the Kona Force. They did not know yet that Ryuko and Satsuki are sisters. Yet, Ryuko let out a smirk and said, "Let's talk, Satsuki."

"Matoi…" Satsuki turned to her, "Don't get me started on what I'll do, if you tried to intervene."

Ryuko said, "Does it look like I'm intervening? Those Kona Force guys are going to stop you!"

Satsuki responded, "What is this? Why am I not surprised? Our time here in these worlds is perfect to let out the frustration. Of course, the only reason I regained my evil self is because _something_ made me take over."

"Man, I thought we'd agree that we'd live a peaceful life!"

"Tell that to Gamagoori… He was smitten with that Mankanshoku girl."

"Yeah, until YOU killed her! Sorry… I have nightmares, believing it was you…"

"Compose yourself, Matoi. The fun is just beginning. At 6am, they'll arrive and we can settle things, once and for all…"

Ryuko asked, "Uh… You didn't say _which_ six o'clock. Is it AM or PM?"

Satsuki said, "Preferably _both_. I prefer PM. Even if they cannot figure it out, nighttime is more menacing. I prefer daytime, since it's more of a morning start; plus, I have nothing to do that day."

She approached her and said, "Now that we have things sorted out, and our seven strangers arriving tomorrow, we shall begin with the _real_ question… Why are you here?"

Ryuko let out a smile.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Kagami was viewing the window, as she said, "6… She said 6pm. But it almost feels like Matoi knows Satsuki extremely well, aside from the facts about Life Fibers and Covers."

She viewed the files on the computer, as she looked up Ryuko Matoi. She finds a file of her, with the bios of her career. It says that she's the daughter of Isshin Matoi and is the co-savior of the world, involving the REVOCs, led by Nui Harime and Ragyo Kiryuin. Unfortunately, the part of her being the sister of Satsuki Kiryuin was not on the record. Kagami did a search, and found out about some stuff she did, following the end of the rebellion against the REVOCs.

"No, it's… It's not true…" Kagami was stunned, as she found out something about Ryuko Matoi. It is NOT because she and Satsuki were related, but something else. She downloaded that file into her phone, as she said that Matoi is using the Kona Force. But it's possible that it's something else.

She went back inside, as Nikki approached her. She asked, "Going somewhere, Hiiragi?"

Kagami said, "Oh! Nikki. Sorry. I was worried that I don't trust that Matoi girl. Her records speak out, since she's infused with the DNA of Life Fibers, as well."

Nikki said, "As does Kiryuin?"

"Yes. But it feels like we're on the wrong side of the battlefield…"

"Wrong side? Kagami, we can trust Ryuko Matoi."

"Not according to _this_!"

She showed her the files, as Nikki growled, "So… Everything she said-."

"Is all true." Kagami replied, "But there was _one_ contradiction to all this."

They departed to their quarters, as Nikki whispered, "I wish I knew more about Matoi. I didn't know she was a criminal."

* * *

At 6pm, the following evening, they arrived at Stardust Plaza. Matoi waited for them, as she said, "Welcome, guys. Glad you came."

She smirked, as Jonesy said, "So, Kagami is worried about you. Do you have any more truth to your life?"

Ryuko said, "No. But I know all about Satsuki Kiryuin, completely. She is waiting for us, so we can battle her, one-on-one. NO! Seven-on-one."

Wyatt replied, "So, we saw her picture, but we never her, in person."

 **Click!  
** Satsuki's heel clicked, as she called out, "MATOI! You dare come here to Stardust Plaza? I dub this place " _Honnouji Plaza_ "!"

Jen called, "Satsuki Kiryuin, I presume!"

Satsuki laughed, "You… The seven of you come here, just to stop me! Prepare to be defeated by just me. My Elite Four has failed me, but I am the real justice! DO NOT INTERFERE, you pigs of heroic justice, or be like those Powerpuff Girls!"

Ryuko called out, "BITCH! I'll tear you apart, after what you did to Mako!"

The Kona Force prepared, as Jen called to her, "Satsuki Kiryuin, by order of the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, you are under arrest for _assault, attempted takeover, wielding a sword without a license,_ and _exceeding the limit of thickness in your eyebrows!_ "

Satsuki was insulted, as she looked in the mirror. She huffed, "So? My eyebrows are natural and trimmed. DO NOT mock my facial features, you asswipes, with your crooked noses and chin lines!"

Jude said, "We're drawn that way."

Satsuki huffed, "Jeez… You guys are dumped this way, from where you came from. At least the girl in blue looks like a pop star from a computer program."

Kagami asked, "Did she just insulted me?"

Jonesy said, "Yes."

She seethed, as she fired, "KONA BEAM!"

 **BLAST!  
** Satsuki jumped out of the way, as she said, "Well fought, Kona Force 7."

She held her katana sword and said, "I'll fight you all, alone, if I have to."

Ryuko steps back, as she said, "This is _your_ score. I'll stay behind, to make sure you're alright."

Jonesy fired his Kona Blast at Satsuki, but with one swift slash of Bakuzan, she dissipated the blast. Jen and Wyatt attacked, but Satsuki dodged each attack. Kagami kept firing her Kona Beam at Satsuki. Nikki performed her Kona Cube Attack, as Jonesy and Jude used their powers to fuse. Nikki fired at Satsuki.

"KONA CUBE ATTACK – _BLAST BEFORE CLASH!_ "

She fired a red and yellow beam, but Satsuki caught the attack with Bakuzan, and deflected it. Nikki growled, "Damn! She's good."

Jude asked, "Dude…"

Caitlin said, "And by the way, that girth on your chest… It somehow matches your hair. Such gaudy hairstyle, but it makes you so sinister."

Satsuki smirked, "Thank you. I _have_ let it grow back, after my battles with my mother. NO! _Our_ mother."

Jonesy gasped, " _Our?_ What are you talking about?"

Satsuki smiled, "Tell him… _Sis._ "

They gasped, as Ryuko smiled, "Satsuki, not in front of these guys. It's too embarrassing."

Jen barked, "You mean… Satsuki Kiryuin is your sister?"

Caitlin asked, "Ohh… You have any brothers?"

Wyatt said, "So… This Isshin Matoi… he's Satsuki's biological father…"

Jude asked, "Or is he Ryuko's father, but adopted Satsuki, only for Ragyo to seize custody?"

Jen growled, "What's going on here?"

Kagami said, "Ryuko Matoi… Explain yourself. Why is Satsuki Kiryuin so strong, yet she's related to Isshin Matoi?"

Satsuki turned away and said, while glowing in a bright light in the background, "I have the answers… Isshin Matoi _is_ my father. But he is an alias… He happened to be _my_ father… Soichiro Kiryuin!"

The Kona Force gasped, as Ryuko sighed, "Busted. Looks like we're caught, Sis."

Satsuki smirked, "We promised that we would reveal our relationship in front of the Heroes of Power. Besides, they think we're lesbian lovers. Plus, we're not even of the same last name!"

Ryuko barked, "Speak for yourself, bitch! You're of Ragyo's DNA, while I'm a freak made of Life Fibers!"

"Don't question Ragyo's evil deeds. Mom's in Hell, while Father's in Heaven, knowing he rescued you, after I thought you were dead… My baby sister…"

Ryuko looked away, as Jen barked, "HOLD ON A MINUTE! What are you two talking about?"

Ryuko responded, "Satsuki knows the whole story… My sister… Satsuki Kiryuin… she was my enemy, and she assisted me on destroying Mom, and all of the REVOCs."

Satsuki said, "She did. WE destroyed Ragyo, because of her evil ambition…"

She explained her story:  
" _What the files of your petty businesses did not mention that Soichiro Kiryuin died in a car accident… but faked his death. Before all that, he married my mother, and fathered a child: me. Ragyo Kiryuin only did it to get close to the Primordial Life Fiber… and used me as a test subject for the Life Fibers experiment. When that experiment failed on me, I still lived, but Matoi didn't, presumably. Ragyo tried her experiment on her second newborn child – my sister, Ryuko Matoi… But she passed out, after taking too much, and tossed her away. THAT was when father made up his mind. Ragyo only used him, just for the Life Fiber Experiments… and hid in obscurity, with my baby sister, Ryuko… and remained hidden, in the guise of Isshin Matoi… until Nui Harime killed him, in cold blood… which Mother sent to find, with one half of the Rending Scissors._ "

Ryuko said, "The other half is safe in my home, where it's nice and tight, so no one would get it again… It's payback for what Ragyo did to our father. Believe me, Kona Force 7. Nui Harime, a monster created by Mom, killed Soichiro Kiryuin, or Isshin Matoi… only because she wants NO ONE to find out. And she told me everything, after she stabbed Mom in the back."

Satsuki replied, "I am on your side, Kona Force 7, but I have no use for petty and weak heroic allies like you, especially the ones end the cities of the chaos, darkness, misery, and despair, only to make things right. **_I_** am different! AAW stands for law and order… LSAAWS are known for peace… Feral Beauty wants theirs to be classified… and this NEW Earth President wants his rule, only for good… I am _better_ than all of them. They act ordinary and powerful, being civil servants! Satsuki Kiryuin is anything **_BUT_** A CIVILIAN!"

She boomed, "You call me the _Insurgent Supreme!_ You're right! I rebel to everyone, including my mother… When I was 5, I learned the truth from father… and that evil cannot be bested by good; even those who fawn over clothing! You, however, are no different! Gamagoori, Sanageyama, Jakuzure, and Inumuta; they are not just my hired mercenaries, but also my friends. Thanks to my sister, I learned that, after we and Mankanshoku left Honnouji Academy, following our victory!"

Jen said, "What about Mako Mankanshoku? Was she a pawn in this?"

Ryuko replied, "She's still alive. Unfortunately, the attack by that monster was lethal. I was still hurt, since she was our voice of reason, and the reason why we formed a truce, after our wars. But, Sis, goddamn it! You didn't have to send in those Powerpuff Girls and slaughtered them!"

"I did no such thing to them…"

"Well, questions aside, Kona Force 7 is here to stop you, one way or another! Besides, I need you to snap out of this game, again, and get into reality. Reality check! Honnouji Academy is dead!"

"True. But I want to honor that tradition, again… It was for you, after the Mankanshoku girl was ousted. I'm sorry for that, but it's not _your_ decision. It's _mine_."

She bellowed, "And now, Kona Force 7! YOU will feel my wrath, for this is the power of the _Empire_! It is _pointless_ to resist!"

Jonesy prepared, "Watch it, _Darth Ragyo!_ You may be an ally to justice, but you're still pure evil, inside!"

Kagami called, "You have no clue who you're messing with!"

They all bellowed, " ** _KONA FORCE 7!_** "

Ryuko held up her blade and said, "Satsuki! Let's finish this!"

Satsuki smirked, as she was in a stance. She whispered, "Matoi…"

A hush in the battlefield, as the Kona Force and Ryuko surround the Insurgent, Satsuki, as the first strike was about to be prepared.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kona Force and Ryuko surround Satsuki, as she said, "Make your move, you spandex-wearing dogs…"

She replied, as she put her sword down, "You see, I'm more cunning and smart, like my mother and father… I am the opposite of the _Axis Powers_ of old times, seeing that my powers are for good, in a way of overthrowing the Life Fibers _and_ my mother. AAW, LSAAWS, and every sick name you have, they will succumb to my fist of power. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? There is a reason WHY I am the _Insurgent Supreme!  
_ Fear is _freedom!  
_ Subjugation is _liberation!  
_ Contradiction is _truth!  
THOSE _are the facts about this world! And I say that a lot, because ALL people will surrender to them! THOSE are the words I chose to live by, since knowledge is _power_!"

Satsuki boomed, "AND NOW, you _seven_ will SURRENDER to them, YOU PIGS OF CIVIL JUSTICE!"

She shined on, as Nikki roared, "LET'S GET HER!"

They prepared to strike, but-.

 **SLASH!  
** Jonesy was taken down by a sword slash to the back. Jen cried, "JONESY!"

Ryuko held her scissor blade up and said, "I think I've heard enough…"

Satsuki smiled, as she put Bakuzan away, "Good work, Sis."

Jude asked, "Sis? You mean-?"

Kagami barked, "IDIOT! We went through all that!"

Ryuko let out an evil smirk, as she said, "Sorry. If _anyone's_ going to kill Satsuki _or_ incarcerate her, you'll have to go through me."

Ryuko has betrayed the Kona Force. Why?

"Sorry, guys," she sneered, "While she is purely stupid…"

"HEY!" Satsuki whined.

"She's still my sister… and I love her…"

Wyatt cried, "But that doesn't mean that you have to attack Jonesy!"

Caitlin yelled, "Yeah, and seeing you are the same girth, you are both fashion victims!"

Satsuki replied, "Everybody says that about us, being in the _Curves Department_. If you think we want to assist you, after I was wanted for hostile takeovers, forget it! If that makes me a villain, I'll happily accept my fate! But I refuse to give in to the hands of justice!"

Jen growled, "How long have you betrayed us, Matoi…"

Ryuko smirked, "I never really _was_ on your side. Satsuki Kiryuin and I are blood from the same dead father…"

Kagami huffed, "Bitch!"

She fired a Kona Beam, as she hollered, "HAVE AT YOU, TRAITOR! YOU _WILL_ FALL TO US!"

 **BOOM!  
** The Kona Beam was deflected, as Gamagoori blocked the attack with his right sleeve. He boomed, "WRONG!"

He then transformed, using his Goku Uniform, turning him into a huge Sarcophagus-like beast.  
" ** _Shackle Regalia! Mk II!_** "

Jude cried, "DUDE!"

Kagami cried, "Metamorphosis… I KNEW IT!"

Satsuki laughed, "No, you didn't."

Jen cried, "IT'S AN AMBUSH!"

Gamagoori added, "YOU will fall to us! NO ONE hurts Lady Satsuki _or_ Matoi!"

He slammed a few punches at them, as Wyatt cried, "OKAY! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHO'S ON WHOSE SIDE, ANYWAY?"

Sanageyama, in his green Gundam-like suit ( _Blade Regalia Mk III_ ), appeared, as he took down Wyatt with a sword strike. Jakuzure, in her dark pink marching attire, and a huge heart-shaped cannon/jetpack ( _Symphony Regalia Mk II_ ), blasted a huge soundwave pulse at Caitlin, Jude, and Jen. They all fell, as Inumuta said, in his pixelated attire ( _Probe Regalia Mk II_ ), "You see that, Kona Force 7? There is no need for you to be defense, unlike others that fell to us, and others have yet to learn more about the powers-to-be. We have worked together, as a cohesive unit, formed to protect Lady Satsuki _and_ Matoi. Not even the one called _Haruka_ would stop us."

Jonesy groaned, as he was battered, "What? Why are you even doing this?"

Satsuki replied, "I have no use for weak allies, such as you. If you wish to fight me, now's your chance."

Gamagoori added, "This is true. Following our victory against Ragyo and the Covers, Matoi and Lady Satsuki formed an alliance, in order to obtain the power we seek. Of course, we knew that you are on the good side, but those that defy us, pay the price."

He boomed, as he hovered over the fallen team, "AND Mankanshoku was NO accident! IT WAS _YOUR_ DOING, KONA FORCE!"

Jonesy cried, "WHY US?"

Ryuko replied, "It's this way-."

Jakuzure jeered, "Oh, shut up. We've heard it all before from _Slacker Queen._ "

Ryuko yelled, "HEY, BITCH! _I'M_ TALKING HERE!"

Jakuzure smirked, "Whatever."

Ryuko replied, "As I was saying – _shut up_ – I still remember what happened, prior to the end of Targus City's invasion, I blame you for what you did to her…"

She explained, "Targus City… She was attacked by a bunch of zombies. I wanted to rescue her, but the Narue Nanase army barged in and stopped them. Mako was one of the casualties."

Jen asked, "What?"

Satsuki corrected her, "While you were diving in on saving Targus City, Mako wandered in another city, and one of those clones of a gaudy zombie with a rage problem."

 _Kagura Sohma, or an undead zombie of her, attacks Mako Mankanshoku, while she was touring the city. Ryuko didn't know what that the Kagura Sohma Zombies were her doing, since Kagura's the undead minion of Tohru Honda, before her death, and that Narue Nanase and her clone army stopped her, only to save Yukino Miyazawa AND Akito Sohma._

Ryuko growled, "The doctors say that she's recovering, but her injuries were severe."

Jen said, "We were busy saving the city from a _Robot Invasion_."

Ryuko barked, "BUT YOU DIDN'T BOTHER SAVING HER, AFTER YOU SAVED THE CITY?"

Satsuki called out, "Matoi! Compose yourself! Remember last time, when you were enraged over Nui."

Ryuko calmed down and said, "Sorry…"

Satsuki replied, "Could've been someone else; but then again, all of you civil servants speak in one voice."

She bellowed, "In the name of the Honnouji Empire, your capture will bring great glory to us! Kona Force 7, you're without a doubt courageous and powerful, but you lack freedom, like I do! Matoi and I will see to it that you suffer, for interfering in our business!"

Gamagoori stated, "I must warn you, we don't intend to play around! There are _six_ of us, and granted, _seven_ of you. But combined our powers and skills, we will defeat every last one of you, because your prime has ended!"

Jakuzure laughed, "And not just you, there's also The Gang of AAW, since they have beef with us; but not much, since they are too reckless as _New Girl_ and _Slack-zilla_."

Gamagoori roared at her, "DO YOU _REALLY_ NEED TO SAY THAT?"

Nikki moaned, as she kneeled up, "The Powerpuff Girls… What of them? Did you really slaughter them?"

Satsuki smirked, "No. That was a trap made by my dear sister, only she hid incognito, before you tried to intervene, at _Honnouji Hill_. Townsville's greatest heroes… defeated by the sisters of power, and daughters of the villainous Ragyo Kiryuin."

 _Ryuko ambushed the Powerpuff Girls, appearing from behind Blossom. She slashed with her scissor blade, taking down all three girls, in one shot, leaving them injured and battered._

 _Satsuki narrated, "Of course, if it weren't for them, we would've wasted the Elite Four's abilities on these prissy primadonnas. The only way to ground these brats… was our own power of sisterhood. Enter Matoi…"_

 _Matoi slammed her blade on the ground, as she said to the Powerpuff Girls, "Still weak and frail, in vintage powers… No wonder you're still not growing up."_

Satsuki continued, "We are _not_ evil, but if those who side with the path of righteousness get in our way, they will feel our wrath… _if_ they chose to. FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLDS, THAT IS THE REASON I, NO, **WE** DEFEATED THOSE PRISSY PRESCHOOL SUPERHEROES! The Honnouji Empire NEVER sides with competition!"

Caitlin growled, "For heroes who want to save humanity, you guys are such jerks."

Sanageyama said, "We get that a lot… from _her,_ at least."

Ryuko smiled, "So, Satsuki, shall we oust them?"

Satsuki said, "No. I have a better plan…"

 **XXXXX**

 **SLAM!  
** The Kona Force was locked in a dark cell, as Satsuki and Ryuko stared down at the seven teens. They were trapped, as Inumuta replied, "Even if you try to escape, the cells we made are impenetrable. We studied _all_ your moves and traits, only to find a weakness. And seeing that you work for _Mayor of F City/LSAAWS Head,_ Miyuki Takara, we have known your past results… including how your city was demolished, _twice_."

Jen barked, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

The Elite Four and the Sisters laughed evilly. Satsuki smiled, "So ends your game, Kona Force 7. At long last, the recklessness of your duties will be ousted. Of course, The Gang is our next targets. And even if you try to contact them…"

Sanageyama smirked, "…which you _won't_ …"

Satsuki replied, "There's no way you can connect to the server."

Jen growled, "Damn!"

Jonesy said, "Even if we did, we don't care. The AAW is our allies, but we could care less about The Gang. You want to settle a blood feud, start with the Sailor Guardians."

Ryuko smirked, "These old bags have nothing on us."

Satsuki smiled, "I agree. Now then, perhaps we should pay F City a visit. And soon, F City will be _S City_ , in honor of my father, _Soichiro Kiryuin_."

Jakuzure added, "It begins with an S, of course; also Satsuki's name, as well."

Ryuko barked, " _Our_ father. He _was_ Isshin Matoi…"

Satsuki replied, "Don't you think I know that already?"

Kagami growled, "You two are pure evil! If we ever get out of here, you will suffer the wrath-!"

Satsuki shoved her down, as the Elite Four cackled. Satsuki barked, "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

 **Click!**  
Her heel clicked, as she planted Bakuzan down. She bellowed, "Now comes the end of our full-fledged revenge on these seven interlopers. The time has come, for your city, _F City_ , to become the city of my empire! And there's nothing you can do to stop me, this time! For the honor of the fallen Mako Mankanshoku, we will rise up and be victorious! But I warn you, Kona Force 7, you escape this impenetrable jail cell and chose to fight us, then your rematch with me and Ryuko Matoi will BE YOUR LAST!"

Satsuki turned to them, as the Elite Four and Ryuko bowed. She said, "Elite Four, Matoi, let us move!"

They walked down the hallway to the exit, as Jude moaned, "Dude… Now what?"

Kagami growled, as she held the bars, "Tsukasa… She's back in F City with the Daitenzin. I can't let her do this, alone…"

Nikki said, "Don't worry, Kagami. We'll get out of here and rescue them."

Kagami said, "Yeah. Daitenzin may be losers, but Miyuki respects the duties of the LSAAWS recruits."

Jonesy said, "You're right. I say we find something to break the cells down."

Jen asked, "But how, Jonesy?"

Jonesy smirked, "You could say I had a job that involves being a locksmith. I easily picked the locks of any impenetrable lock."

Kagami asked, "How'd you get fired from that?"

He replied, "I accidentally picked the lock for our hard-earned pay, and spilt out to other people to grab their dirty hands on. I'm kidding! I used a skeleton key on a broken lock, and destroyed a diary."

Jude smiled, "Harsh…"

Jen tried to contact the HQ, but her radio was fuzzy. She growled, "Damn! Satsuki & Matoi knew we'd warn the others. Seems that this cell is able to block ALL radio frequencies, except theirs."

Nikki replied, "So, we're sitting ducks? We can't let Satsuki Kiryuin and her sister win! The heroes never lose, in these fanfics!"

Jen replied back, "Yeah, but it seems that the villains are always _one step ahead_."

Kagami groaned, "So, we're screwed, is that it?"

Wyatt looked out at a small window and said, "Not quite. Jen, see if you can aim your radio signal out there."

Jen looked out and saw a huge radio tower, atop a small building. Jen whispered, "No way… They are a radio satellite?"

Wyatt said, "If we can set the frequency to have our distress signal to HQ, we will warn the others of our capture, _and_ warn them about the Honnouji Assault in F City."

Jonesy replied, "Worth a shot, Wyatt?"

Wyatt smiled, "It's tricky, but it may work."

Jen adjusted the handheld radio, as she replied, "Okay, I'm going to have it sent to HQ, via Morse Code."

She held the radio up and heard a signal. She pressed the button, rapidly, as she sent out a Morse signal.

 _"S-O-S… S-O-S… Lucky Star Emergency… Kona Force 7 held captive… planning to escape impossible jail cell…_ "

Kagami replied, "How long will this take?"

Jen said, "Give me a couple more minutes. I need to finish the message."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in LSAAWS HQ, in a small laboratory, Tsukasa was fitting into her _Daitenzin Black_ attire. She smiled and said, "Cool. Now I know how it feels to wear the colors of Sis's team."

She heard a beeping sound, as a Tsukasa Robot appeared from in Konata's small shack. She beeped, " _Distress signal… Kona Force in danger… alert Daitenzin… Danger! Danger! Recording message…_ "

Tsukasa was cringing, as the robot started to beep in Morse. She sobbed, "Sis is in danger? I have to call Kona-Chan…"

 **XXXXX**

"UNFORGIVEABLE!" Konata roared, "WHY DID MY TSUKASA R ROBOT ACTIVATE ITSELF, ONLY FOR AN EMERGENCY?"

Tsukasa pouted, "I'm sorry, Kona-Chan…"

She, Konata, & Miyuki were angry that Satsuki captured the Kona Force, and that she, Matoi, and the Elite Four are heading to the city. Miyuki replied, "Darn that Satsuki… She has to be stopped. Daitenzin have already taken the day off, today, but you, Tsukasa-Chan, will be the only member of the mission."

Tsukasa cried, "NO! I just can't! I can't save Sis, all by myself!"

A voice called, "She's right!"

Another spoke, _She still has us._

It was the Daitenzin's Iwata, Watanabe, Sumiyoshi, and Matsuya. Matsuya, a woman in red hair, done in a ponytail, and in a green suit, said, "Tsukasa Hiiragi cannot save the city, herself."

Iwata, a man in spiky brown hair, red shirt, and cargo jeans, replied, "We'll save the city, whilst _she_ becomes cannon fodder!"

Tsukasa gasped, "HUH?"

Konata barked, "Now, wait a minute! You can't agree to that!"

Watanabe, a boy in tan skin, black hair, and a suit, scolded, "Jerk!"

Sumiyoshi, the fat man in glasses, a yellow shirt and pants, said, _Be honest, will ya?_

Matsuya said, "Ma'am, I know it's not a request, by force, but if you let Tsukasa save the Kona Force, by herself, she'll be powerless to stop Satsuki Kiryuin and her renegades of high school students."

Miyuki said, "I know… But Tsukasa, all alone? Can we risk that?"

Iwata said, "I propose we stay here, while we send Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 to help her."

Watanabe stated, "A good strategy, yet those two are somewhat useless against someone like Lady Satsuki."

 _And that sword…_

Tsukasa grew nervous, as Miyuki ordered, "Negative on the Robot Assistants. Matsuya, aide her in the rescue mission."

Iwata shrieked, "ARE YOU MAD?"

Watanabe yelled, "She's the powerful member!"

Miyuki roared, "SILENCE!"

 _Whoa… She's mad._

Everyone was shaken in fear, as Miyuki adjusted her glasses. She responded, "We have no choice. Miss Matsuya, I want you to go to _Stardust Plaza,_ and rescue the Kona Force. After that, come right back here."

Watanabe asked, "And what? Let Satsuki Kiryuin escape?"

Miyuki replied, "I don't think that'll be easy… Kona-Chan!"

Konata saluted, as she replayed the Morse Code message:  
 _"S-O-S… S-O-S… Lucky Star Emergency… Kona Force 7 held captive… planning to escape impossible jail cell… Save F City from takeover… Send rescue party to bring team back… Kiryuin is going to take F City… Send help…_ "

The others gasped, as Tsukasa nodded, feeling a bit worried, "Sis…"

She cried, "Ma'am! Allow me to go, alone!"

Matsuya cried, "Tsukasa, no! It's dangerous. I'm coming with you."

Tsukasa sobbed, "SIS IS IN DANGER! You worry about the city! I'M GOING ALONE! SHE NEEDS ME!"

She posed in a superhero stance, " _Daitenzin Black – Daitenzin Target – Tsukasa Hiiragi!_ "

She dashed off, as Matsuya cried, "WAIT!"

Sumiyoshi said, _What fire and tears…_

Miyuki felt worried, "Tsukasa-Chan… She shouldn't…"

Watanabe complained, "She's going alone? THAT'S SUICIDE!"

Matsuya replied, "But she _does_ have the same powers as us, Watanabe. Don't forget, after the incident with me and the problem with Miyuki R… She saved my life, my job, _and_ our reputation. She can save her sister and the rest of the Kona Force."

Iwata said, "But still, aside from Ropponmatsus 1 & 2, it's like she's the 7th rookie."

Konata replied, "Plus, she's a twin."

Matsuya stated, "I get that Tsukasa felt the pain from Kagami, being captured by Satsuki Kiryuin… It's nothing but the intuition, since they are fraternal twin sisters…"

Watanabe said, "Pretty sure it was something else…"

 _What is it, then?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagami was pacing around the cell, as Jen finished the message. Jen replied, "Okay. Now, we wait. Though, I'm a bit worried that we might be too late."

She asked Kagami, "Kona Blue, you okay?"

Kagami replied, "Sis… I have a feeling that she needs me. Tsukasa isn't as strong as me, but if she can rescue me from this despicable group, we must trust her. After all, she's an enlisted member of the Lucky Star organization."

Jonesy said, "Will she arrive, soon?"

"I doubt it… But without help, no one can save us…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, a woman in salmon pink hair, and in glasses, was viewing the building. She said to a small girl in blue hair, "Sis, I do believe that we found Miss Hiiragi's friends. I have scanned in the vicinity, and we are coming closer."

The girl scowled, as she moaned, "Agent Tsukasa, _Daitenzin Target,_ is trying her best to save her. It's a good thing that she's close by to Stardust Plaza. She's due to arrive, shortly. Sis, will you be able to examine the area?"

The woman in pink said, as she was saddened, "I wish I could, thoroughly, but it seems that my system updates have been offline. Master Izumi is nice enough to install more programming into my circuitry, once the mission ends in success. But it'll be hard, since the Kona Force is deep within a very powerful force field."

"But luckily, you are programmed to examine what is blocking your reception, right? GO! Miyakawa System Start!"

The woman did nothing, as she said, "It is of no use, sister. It appears that I needed an extensive up for more on this predicament. And the sales of Operating Systems are extremely high."

The girl yelled at her, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID WE COME HERE, ANYWAY?"

"I'm sorry. But it was a request from Lady Takara, since Kona Force 7 has been captured by the evil Satsuki Kiryuin."

"I didn't even want to join the LSAAWS, especially assigned with an outdated wind-up doll of an otaku, like you! I should be having a hamburger, right now! THAT WAS MONEY WASTED, COMING HERE TO STARDUST PLAZA! I COULD BE HAVING A HAMBURGER IN MY STOMACH, NOW! YOU'RE THE WORST SPECIAL AGENT EVER, SIS! I COULD'VE HAD YOU SOLD FOR SCRAPS, LONG AGO!"

 ** _Note:_** _Following the Lucky Star Association's successful mission in Targus City, back in Season 5, clients have been pouring through the roof, and even the most poorest of people are assigned to help out the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies. By the way, in the Moji Mikisa, the special agents in Stardust Plaza were Hikage Miyakawa and her robot sister, Hinata. They only joined for the money to have rich foods, such as meat; ANY beef, pork, or hamburger will do. So far, no luck. How they joined, and how these two came to pass, remains untold, until a later date._

 **XXXXX**

Tsukasa was riding down the streets of Stardust Plaza, as she thought, "Hang on, Sis… Here I come. Help is on the way, and I hope that I am not too late."

Meanwhile, at F City's city limits, the Elite Four _and_ Matoi were preparing, as Satsuki laughs evilly, with Bazukan planted on the ground.

 ** _Cucumber FAQ:_** _Before the scene begins, this is a parody of DBZ's The Ginyu Force (currently deceased), and there ARE five of them, rather than seven._

Gamagoori raises his arms up and flexes. He waves his arms to the right, as he boomed, " ** _GAMAGOORI IRA!_** "

Sanageyama raises his kendo stick high and slashed at a diagonal left motion, then raises his arms to the left, " ** _SANAGEYAMA UZU!_** "

Jazukure blew her whistle, as she swung her arms around, tilting her body back. She went forward, and then raised her right arm up, and her left arm on her hip, " ** _JAKUZURE NONON!_** "

Inumuta raises his hands up, and then performed a left swing, and a right kick lift of his leg. He kneeled down and spread his arms out, " ** _Inumuta Houka!_** "

Ryuko was turned away, as she was shown from her back. She growled, as she did a backflip. She held her arms out, after landing, and bending her back out, " ** _MATOI! RYUUKO!_** "

They boomed out, in order.  
" ** _FIVE!_** "  
" **IS!** "  
" **THE!** "  
" **True!** "  
" **TEAM!** "

They posed in a stance, as they shouted in unison, " **WE ARE…** ** _HONNOUJI ELITE FORCE!_** "

The background shone in colors, as Satsuki blushed. She said, "Now _that's_ an entrance pose."

They smirked evilly, as they stood in attention. Inumuta said, " _Five_ is indeed the perfect amount for the trademark pose."

Gamagoori bowed, "Lady Satsuki, F City is in our sights. Shall we strike, right away?"

Satsuki said, "Later. For now, plan a strategy of attack. Matoi said that there are others that are recruited in the Department of City Security."

Matoi said, "Indeed. Once I went into Miss Konata's lab, and had to talk about her building of mechas and weird sexualized robots. Don't ask how."

She continued, "While she was busy making a phone call, and obviously having some sort of geek talk, _Ol' Blue Bitch_ didn't realize that I hacked into the LSAAWS mainframe, thanks to the _Basic Set-up Files_ by four-eyes, over here."

Inumuta remarked, "Thank you. It's just _Nudist Beach_ tech that we modified, after our assistance with them, over the Covers."

Jakuzure replied, "And seeing that Matoi is the mole to the Heroes, we have much time to learn more of them, before they tattle on us, all over the world."

Satsuki replied, "Why bother us with _Benedict Arnolds_ , when you can have spies, infiltrating the Heroes' base of operations?"

Matoi ordered, "When you arrive in F City, and confront the reinforcements, attack, as quickly as possible!"

The Elite Four cheered on, as Matoi bellowed, "WHO'S THE LEADER OF THIS EMPIRE?"

They bellowed, "LADY SATSUKI!"

"AND WHO'S GOING TO LEAD YOU TO VICTORY?"

"YOU, RYUUKO MATOI!"

Inumuta laughed, as he said, "Okay. Shall we move?"

Satsuki replied, "Move out."

They marched in unison, as they started to rev up their courage and energy.

"GoooooOOOOOOOOOOO, **_HONNOUJI ELITE FORCE!_** "

They charged into F City, as Satsuki followed, walking down the street. She sighed, "It's so hard to find good help, these days. But then again, _someone_ has to fill in for the many justice heroes that have fallen."

Satsuki was wrong. Her team wasn't facing the Daitenzin, they were facing the BEST that F City has… since the Daitenzin were the original reckless heroes. The showdown in F City was about to begin, as Tsukasa heads to Stardust Plaza, in hopes of rescuing her friends and sister.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at F City, the Elite Four arrived at the LSAAWS building. The Daitenzin leapt in, as they were all alone with Miyuki, in her tight white Daitenzin uniform, and Konata, patrolling the area. Matoi led the group, as she said, "Well, well. We meet, at last."

Sumiyoshi said, _Whoa. Look at them._

Matsuya said, "Are you the ones called the Elite Four?"

Gamagoori said, "No. We're called the Elite Four, but there's five of us. You can call us the _Honnouji Elite Force!_ "

Matoi landed her blade, as she said, "As my sister says, you shall fall, you pigs of civil justice! We are _not_ villains, but if you dare get in our way, you _will_ suffer!"

Miyuki stared down at her, as she growled, "Ryuko Matoi… I don't know how or why you came into _my_ building, but you're going down. You will ever regret betraying us."

Inumuta said, "Lady Ryuko _never_ betrayed us. She was with us, this whole time. Surely you have heard the story of how the Covers were defeated by her and Lady Satsuki."

Iwata said, "OH? Then where's Lady Satsuki now?"

Jakuzure said, "Just waiting on the final touches of the biggest plan ever. It's in the middle of F City, near the heart of the city. Oops? Did we tell you where it is?"

Watanabe smirked, "For Elite Losers, you're sure dumb."

Iwata cheered, "LET'S GO!"

 **SLASH!  
** Matoi slashes at him, as Watanabe gasped, "MANIAC!"

 _Whoa. She's not playing around._

The Elite Four cackled, as Matoi smirked, "You losers aren't going anywhere. You see, while we told you our plan, and have Kona Force 7 detained, this building will have to be demolished, with YOU in it."

Jakuzure laughed, "And we're not done with it. Oh, no. We need the smartest member of the group."

Gamagoori threw long ropes at Konata, as she was caught in a bind. Miyuki shrieked, "KONA-CHAN!"

Konata tried to break free, as Matsuya called out, "BASTARDS!"

She fired a Delta Ender, but was deflected by Inumuta. She growled, "Fuck! Those guys know of our attacks!"

Ryuko has Konata in her arms, wrapped completely in vinyl rope, as she instructed, "Well then… now that we have the job done, we'll be taking her to Sis. Elite Four, you address this to Satsuki. I have a score to finish with these bitches."

The Elite Four argued, as the Daitenzin were stunned.

"AW, COME ON!"  
"Is that even fair?"  
"MATOI, YOU ARE NOT BEING FAIR! I AM THE HEAD OF THE DISCIPLINARY CLUB!"  
"WHY DO _YOU_ GET ALL THE FUN?"  
"Rather unfair to us."  
"NEW GIRL SUCKS!"  
"YOU'RE JUST MAD WE DIDN'T DO OUR FIGHT!"

Matoi sighed and said, "Okay. Fair is fair. I'll bring this prawn to Sis, while you guys sort this out on your own."

They cheered on, as Matoi roared, "WHO'S THE GREATEST LEADER, ASIDE FROM SATSUKI?"

The Elite Four roared, "YOU! LADY MATOI!"

Sanageyama smirked, "Alright, the winner gets our pink-haired leader… and the loser gets-."

Gamagoori barked, "THE REST! MAKE IT A SET!"

Inumuta said, " _Janken-po_ , anyone?"

They settled it with Rock-Paper-Scissors, the most evil game in the worlds, as they went through 12 ties. Inumuta, Sanageyama, and Jakuzure groaned, as Gamagoori won.

"YEAH! I GET THAT PINK GIRL!" He boomed.

Inumuta huffed, "I suck at this game."

Sanageyama said, "Better than nothing, huh?"

Matoi smirked, "That's one way to jot down who the weakest is."

Jakuzure said, "Tell ya what? If one of us falls, you take another crack at the losers."

Ryuko grabbed Konata, as she grew wings from her shirt. She said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Lady Satsuki and I have a date with City Dominance!"

She flew off and cackled away. Miyuki cried, "NO! KONATA!"

Iwata growled, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

 _They just did._

Matsuya said, "Ma'am, suppose we fight him? It'd be useless, if you'd fight first."

"Trust me, Misaki Matsuya-chan," Miyuki responded, "But this is something we cannot afford. Tsukasa-Chan is out there, all alone, and without back-up. Seems that we're out of options, and have faith in her."

Watanabe said, "Right. We'll fight the guy in glasses."

Iwata asked, "What, me?"

"Yes, you! There's two of us and one of him. Plus, ganging up on him is useless, since there are four of them."

"And their powers, from what we feel, pales to comparison over the evils that spawn from this group. I have a feeling that we're out of luck."

 _May I assist?_

Watanabe said, "Sumiyoshi, stay back. You can take another one of them."

 _Good. I'll take the blind guy._

Gamagoori and Inumuta stretch a bit, as Watanabe and Iwata stepped up. Inumuta said, "So, who's first? Gamagoori, may I insist on going first? After all, if we eliminate the weakest of numbers, the strongest of the bunch will be alone without back-up."

Gamagoori smirked, "Interesting. You want to thin out the Lucky Star herd, with the elimination of these guys. Smart strategy. Inumuta! Take my place! But I _still_ get Miss Takara!"

Inumuta prepared, as she transformed into _Probe Regalia Mk II_. Watanabe said, "Now or never, Iwata. Let's fight as a team, and make sure he doesn't get us."

Iwata replied, "I'm hoping this will impress Ropponmatsu 1 _and_ Misaki."

"Please. Matsuya's only impressed with Tsukasa. And yet she saved the day for us."

"Right. I forgot that she got her job back."

They prepared to fight, as Inumuta said, "You know, by heart, I am a pacifist, but I can attack using strategy."

He dashed off, going in circles, as Iwata fired his laser pistol at him. He kept firing, but kept on missing. Inumuta said, "Like I said… Strategy is the key to winning."

He produced afterimage clones of him, as they kept running around, "For instance, take the speed of finding the real me. Every swift movement in a blinding speed, going in circles, results in afterimages of yourself, making hard to find. Think of it as a game of _Russian Roulette_ , except it involves finding the real me and demolishing me."

Iwata moaned, "Man, he's making me dizzy!"

Watanabe barked, "Hey, _32-bit hack!_ Less running, more fighting!"

 _And you're angry about that how?_

Watanabe fired his bazooka, "JUSTICE BAZOOKA!"

 **BOOM!  
** He missed, as he destroyed an afterimage. Inumuta stayed in placed, along with his mirror clones. He said, "See? You took a lucky guess, and yet you were no match for it. Granted you have destroyed a best clone, but the afterimage of myself is also very strong."

Watanabe barked, "Oh, great, he stopped running!"

Matsuya said, "But which one is which?"

Gamagoori said, "He's using his method of surprise to confuse the enemy. In this way, he tries to fool them into picking which one of them is really him. Nice planning, Inumuta."

Iwata cried, as he pointed at one of them, "IT'S HIM!"

Watanabe barked, "NO, YOU LOSER! IT'S HIM!"

 **POW!  
** The two charged at Iwata and Watanabe, and socked them in the face. They dropped down, as Matsuya cried, "BE CAREFUL! Those aren't just any holographic images of this guy!"

Iwata asked, "Holograms?"

Inumuta smiled, "Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention it? Sadly, they are not robots, but they feel the pain, as much as you do, since they have the abilities to smack you up and down the city. My Goku Uniform has the ability to see through _all_ your attacks; and thanks to Matoi, giving us the info on your moves and gadgetry, it appears that you're out of luck."

Iwata roared, "We'll see about that!"

He fired again, as he cried out, "BEST ELECTRON!"

 **BLAST!  
** He blasted three of the holograms into nothing, as Inumuta said, "Nice try."

He kept firing, as Inumuta dodged each attack. He said, "Even if you erase all the holographic images, finding me is difficult."

He vanished, as the holograms returned, disappearing and reappearing in their view. Watanabe complained, "Oh, give me a break, already! We cannot stop that!"

Iwata said, "If you want, you follow my lead. Make sure that they disappear and reappear, continuously. Let them keep going, and be patient."

"What do you mean?"

"If my hunch is correct – though it's not always – one of them must be in this area, hiding in thin air."

"Oh, so one of them that is not in the group, fading in and out, is Inumuta."

"Exactly. Be ready."

They prepared to fire, as they waited for the images to vanish and reappear. Matsuya whispered, "What are they doing?"

Miyuki said, "No clue. But it's like they are outclassed by that guy's computer savvy."

Matsuya snuffed, "Such a nerd."

 _Damn straight._

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was up in the hill, as she viewed the building in Stardust Plaza. She said, "They're there. I have to go in."

A girl called out, "Daitenzin Target! What are you doing in our stakeout?"

Tsukasa viewed Hikage and Hinata. She saluted, "Good day, ladies."

Hinata whirred her arm up and saluted, "Yes, milady. Special Agent Hinanananananata Miyakawa-san, reporting."

Hikage huffed, "Onee-chan. Our updates and money problems are continuing. This month is a bad month, too."

Hinata smiled, "Oh, that's fine. Miss Daitenzin Target will rebuild us, once we have save Kona Force 7."

Hikage roared, "I'M HUMAN, ONEE-CHAN!"

Tsukasa smiled, "Thank goodness. Nothing happened?"

Hikage said, "No, none yet. But we got a relay message on Kona Blue."

"SIS!"

"Exactly. You want us to assist you?"

"No, I'll go there, myself. Wait here and report for any more news."

Tsukasa dashed off, as Hinata looked on, "No sightings. It appears that Tsukasa-chan is so cute in black. But I cannot tell which floor Kona Force 7 is…"

Hikage sighed, "Even for someone who spends their money on skyscrapers, finding a jail cell is close to about five stories. Why, Prison Island has about three stories of cells, including basement and sub-basement cells, and not counting the Warden's Office."

Hinata blushed, "AAGH! Are robots allowed in jail?"

"Are you kidding me? You think that like it's a bad thing!"

Tsukasa called from the building, as she was worried, "SIS! Sis, are you there?"

Kagami was three floors up, as she said, "Tsukasa?"

Jonesy asked, "Is that her?"

Jen called, "Tsukasa! Are we glad to see you?"

Tsukasa smiled, "I felt that you were captured, so I rushed to find you. Don't worry, I can find us an escape route!"

Kagami said, "Never mind that! We can escape by ourselves, as long as we can find a way to break out of these bars!"

"Lemme jump in here and open the cell doors!"

She leapt up and called, "HIGH-BOUNCE ALPHA!"

They gasped, as Tsukasa grabbed the small window. Kagami said, "WHOA! What leaping abilities!"

Tsukasa said, "Misaki-chan said that the powers are in these suits. I'm still getting the hang of this. Now hang on. I'm going to break the bars open."

Jonesy said, "Won't do you any good, anyway."

Nikki said, "These are molecular-forged bars. They're no good."

Wyatt replied, " _But…_ not the walls!"

Jude knocked it and said, "Aw, man. It's hard as rocks."

Jen said, "But hard as concrete. Tsukasa, can you punch through the bricks?"

Tsukasa said, "I will need Kagami's help. One, two, three…"

 **SMASH!  
** Tsukasa did it alone, as Kagami said, "So, it's not working, if it's alone."

"I tried to, but this is tough bricks. I'll need a simultaneous smash. Sis, see if you can keep up with me."

She noticed a crack and said, "Okay, I see a faint crack from your punch. I'm going to use a Kona Punch, while you try _yours_."

Jen said, "Alright, everyone step back! This may be our ticket out of here. _Impenetrable,_ my ass. They really should've made fortresses, instead of skyscrapers that have concrete."

Tsukasa prepares, as Kagami charges up, "Okay! 1! 2! 3!"

"KONA PUNCH!"  
"GIGALOT FIST!"

 **WHAM! WHAM!  
** They slammed at the same time, Tsukasa was off by one second. Kagami said, "Okay, that didn't work! It has to be at the same time!"

"Right, sis! I'll count! 1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **WHAM! WHAM!  
** No luck. This time, Kagami was off on the entry. Kagami roared, "IF THIS KEEPS UP, I'LL BREAK MY HAND INTO PIECES!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "I'm so sorry…"

Nikki called, "Tsukasa, you have to hurry up! When you're done, return to HQ. Satsuki just brought in the Elite Four to invade the city!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "NO! I have to save them! But first, I have to get you out! But I get too nervous!"

Kagami said, "Try this one… _Pepper Pot!_ "

Tsukasa nodded, "Right. Let's try it."

Kagami and Tsukasa shouted, as they prepared, " ** _Pepper Pot! Pickle Pot! Plum Pot! GO!_** "  
"KONA PUNCH!"  
"GIGALOT FIST!"

 **SMASH!  
** The walls smashed through, as Tsukasa and Kagami smashed the wall, at the same time. Jonesy cried, "HEY, LOOK! IT WORKED!"

A few No-Stars appeared, as the Kona Force fired at them. Jen called to Tsukasa, "We'll handle this breakout! Go back to F City!"

Tsukasa leapt off, as she ran away. She returned to the hill and called to the Miyakawa Sisters, "COME ON! DANGER IN F CITY! HURRY!"

Hinata was worried, as Hikage said, "QUICK! Hop in!"

Tsukasa was in her motorbike, as Hinata and Hikage rode with her. They revved off, as they returned to F City.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back at F City, Iwata and Watanabe sensed Inumuta, in the middle. They fired, as Inumuta gasped, "WHAT? How did they-?"

 **BLAST!  
** "AAAAGH!" he fell, as Iwata prepared.

Miyuki said, "Nice one, guys!"

Iwata said, "Okay! One more Best Electron, and we'll be prepared!"

Watanabe laughed, "MY TURN!"

He fired his bazooka at him, as he roared, "TAKE THIS!"

Inumuta dodged out of the way, as his holograms vanished. His scanners have malfunctioned, as he cried, "Impossible! This isn't right! I have to go for broke!"

Iwata and Watanabe charged at Inumuta, as he cried, "HERE GOES! GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **PSHOOO!  
** Iwata and Watanabe were caught in a tornado of objects. He laughed, "Sorry. I knew you'd fell right into my trap. Luckily, this stuff really hurt. Toasters, sharks, and even debris!"

Iwata and Watanabe get struck by the flying toasters, garbage, and spare tires, battering them severely. The sharks chomped at them, as Iwata screams in pain. Inumuta projected a huge skewer from the digital world, and then said, "Now then. I knew this would end, like this. However, _this_ applies to _you!_ SKEWER SHOT!"

He fired the skewer, but-.

 **POW!  
** Inumuta was struck down severely by Sumiyoshi.

 _Double fan strike!_ Inumuta was out cold. The tornado subsided, as everything vanished. Iwata and Watanabe dropped down, injured, as Inumuta moaned, "Agh… This is ridiculous. How did this happen?"

 _You were too distracted._

"YOU!" He growled, "Well, even for a silent guy like you, you never had the expertise to best me, an Elite Four member, just to save your friends. You must be rather careless, than clueless."

He held his hands out and said, _And you're_ _useless_ _._

 **BLAST!  
** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inumuta screamed, as he was caught by a huge Galactic Illusion.

He dropped down, as Jakuzure shrieked, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID THE FAT GUY SAVE HIS FRIENDS, WITHOUT LOOKING?"

Gamagoori said, "For a mute, this man in yellow is crafty, even for a man who never says a word."

 _Oh, yes, I can._

Iwata moaned, "Did he-?"

Matsuya smirked, "The Elite Four is such childish and predictable kids."

Watanabe said, "Hey, thanks, man. You saved our asses, back there."

 _It was nothing._ Sumiyoshi said.

Sanageyama roared, "THAT BASTARD! He ruined our Honnouji Elite Force pose! All that work, after we bested the Kona Force, and we're one man down!"

They growled, as they posed.  
" ** _GAMAGOORI!_** "  
" ** _SANAGEYAMA!_** "  
" ** _JAKUZURE!_** "

They posed, but were embarrassed. Matsuya said, "Yeah, your pose is as worse as the Kona Force's posing."

Gamagoori growled, "I knew it… And those Ginyu Force guys would've done better, but that faction disbanded! Weeks of practicing at the mirrors, and we've ruined our team!"

Sanageyama said, "Well, we'll have Inumuta recovered, once we best the rest of these losers!"

Gamagoori shouted, "I GO NEXT! AND I CHOOSE THE BOSS OF THIS OPERATION!"

Jakuzure said to Sanageyama, "Alright, Uzu, then we'll see who goes after those lucky losers!"

They did _Rock-Paper-Scissors,_ as Gamagoori said, "Okay. You ladies have NO right destroying an Elite Four member. Now, you face the biggest and baddest member of the Elite Four. I AM IRA GAMAGOORI, HEAD OF THE DISCIPLINARY CLUB! And in Mako Mankanshoku's honor, I will defeat you!"

He flexed a bit, as Miyuki Takara confronted him. She then said, "I don't know what, but I promise you, whatever you're doing to Konata, I will never forgive you."

He smirked, "Why don't you stop acting like Lady Satsuki, seeing you are with big breasts… and like Mankanshoku and Matoi, since they're of a huge breast size. But I don't follow the perverted brand of girls like you."

Miyuki said, "Was that 25 words?"

"More than that. But _he's_ not in this fic."

She prepared to fight, "Alright. But I must warn you, Gamagoori, those who obtain our allies and make them into slaves, or trying to take the city, will suffer!"

She and Gamagoori clash, as Miyuki launched her punches at him. He pushed her aside, as he said, "Well, then, how's this for a defeat?"

"And I bet you can transform, just as you and Inumuta did!"

"Indeed. But it's not time yet!"

Miyuki flashed her glasses and fired a bright beam, "KONA HINDSIGHT!"

Gamagoori was blasted, as Miyuki prepared to punch at him. She kept going, as she shouted, "TAKE THAT!"

 **SMASH!  
** She slammed him down into the ground, as she said, "See you in hell, Gamagoori!"

He lifted up, as he was in his _Shackle Regalia Mk II_. He said, "When you smashed me down, it was the right time. Well, then, why don't you try and get out of this?"

He lashed out his ropes at her, as she was constricted. She griped, "AAGH! IT'S TIGHT!"

She was squeezed tight, as Matsuya cried, "MIYUKI!"

Jakuzure said, "She's giving in! This woman has become weak."

Sanageyama replied, "Indeed. Gamagoori took so much pain that he's resisting to her assaults. Indeed a brave move for him, since she's like Lady Satsuki."

"You never looked at her, since you're blind."

"Do not judge me. I can sense her body movements, and NOT just her hair waving and breasts jiggling."

"Wait, how did-?"

Watanabe groaned, "That guy is crushing our boss!"

Matsuya said, "We have to save her!"

Miyuki cried, "NO! STAND DOWN! THIS IS MINE!"

He roared, "YOU ARE FINISHED! Even your powerful body is no matched for the disciplinary actions of the Elite Four! Caterwaul all you can, but you're finished!"

Miyuki cried, "Ungh… Kona… KONA FLASH!"

She fired twin beam missiles from her breasts, as Gamagoori was blasted in the head. He moaned, as he stammered down, "OKAY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Miyuki was freed, as she groaned, "That hurt, really bad… But why isn't he down for the count?"

Gamagoori said, "Fine. I have been saving this for later. THIS is my NEWEST move, since the end of our war with the REVOCs!"

He crossed his arms up and roared, " ** _HONNOUJI ERASER WHIP!_** "

 **SNAP!  
** Miyuki was whipped by two thick whips, made of razors and chrome. He then said, "Now, then, boss! I will whip you into submission, until you hand over the city to Lady Satsuki and Lady Matoi!"

"NEVER!" Miyuki resisted, as she was being whipped.

"THEN YOU SHALL SUFFER! AND THAT ATTACK FROM YOUR BOOBS WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

 **SMASH!  
** "ENOUGH!" Matsuya smacked him in the face with a knee to the face, as she then fired a Delta Ender.

He drops down into the ground, succumbing to the pain. He then moaned, "Ouch. You got me good… But lucky for you, I know a plastic surgeon…"

His face was all bruised and battered, but was still standing. His helmet was demolished from the Delta Ender attack. He concluded, "But destroying my Goku Uniform won't be enough! I WILL END YOU, MUCH AS MATOI WILL END ALL OF YOU GOODY TWO SHOES!"

Matsuya gasped, "No way. He took that shot, like it was armor!"

He called to the others, "Sanageyama! Jakuzure! I shall save you the trouble of exterminating _these_ four fools! They should know by now that _no one_ mocks the Elite Four!"

Jakuzure huffed, "He's right. And we have no choice."

Sanageyama called out, "Alright, fine! They're all yours! But afterwards, you're treating us to ramen, and give Lady Satsuki her double portions!"

Gamagoori called back, "It is done, for Lady Satsuki!"

He said to Matsuya, "You hear that, woman? You and your friends will now suffer the wrath of the Elite Four!"

He charged at Matsuya and slammed her gut with a severe punch. She coughed, as she dropped to the ground. Iwata shrieked, "NO! MISAKI!"

Matsuya was out cold, as she coughed out blood, "No hope… No… Hope… He's…"

She passed out, as Iwata sobbed, "No… How dare you hurt Tsukasa's Misaki?"

 _Wait, who says she's Daitenzin Target's?_

"This woman has been through hell, and you can't let her suffer, by YOUR insatiable evil!"

He glowed red and charged at Gamagoori, "FALL, YOU BASTARD!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Kona Force 7 rushed down the stairs of the huge building, as Jen said, "Alright. We have to run for it! First things first, we find Lady Satsuki and the Traitor Matoi!"

Nikki called, "There's the exit!"

She fired a Kona Laser Beam at the One-Star Grunts. They left the building, as Jonesy said, "We need to hold them off, before Konata gets ready for the big guns!"

Nikki said, "We're good to go! Got the news from Iwata and Watanabe. It's automatic to release the big one! Plus, Satsuki and Ryuko kidnapped Konata!"

Caitlin cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jude growled, "DUDE! What'll we do now?"

They were surrounded, as Jonesy said, "Uh… Any ideas?"

Kagami said, "I got one…"

 **BLAST!  
** She fired a Kona Beam at the One-Stars, as she said, "PLOW THROUGH THEM, AND DO NOT STOP!"

They charged through the entire army, as Jen shouted, "GOOD THINKING! But will it be enough?"

"Trust me! Tsukasa's going back to F City! She knows what she is doing!"

They launched their attacks at the continuous One-Stars, escaping from Satsuki Kiryuin's jail.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the main courtyard of F City, Konata was dropped down to the ground, still tied up. Satsuki smirked, "So, _she's_ the brat that is the brains of LSAAWS?"

Konata muffled, "Mmmrgh!"

Ryuko said, "I had Gamagoori tie her up in ribbons, so she wouldn't scream for help!"

Satsuki removed the ribbon from her mouth and said, "Okay, you… You're just in time to bear witness the power of Honnouji Empire's true nature! I didn't form this alliance just to ally with good people… I only did it for a NEW ORDER! For years, I have stood by and watched on, as city after city suffered its valuable casualties; seeing Tohru Honda imbued these worlds with her calculated brand of darkness! I have seen Mal tried to destroy a city! I've seen Barry Dylan take over Russia, all for vendettas, like my own! AND those aliens that took North City, while Kanade Jinguji turned Miyagami Academy into her own personal Doll House! Well I say… NO MORE! NO MORE WILL I STAND BY AND SEE PIGS LIKE YOU DESTROY THESE CITIES! I have sat by, under neutrality, and waited for the moment to strike! And now, it finally occurs, starting with YOU, Konata Izumi!"

Konata asked, "You know, for the record, you should've just asked, before you decided to betray us."

Ryuko barked, "You fool. Only a woman like you doesn't understand the _real_ core concept of power!"

 **Click…  
** Satsuki boomed, "Understand well, Konata Izumi! We're not on your side, and never was! Neutrality is where we lie!  
Fear is _Freedom!  
_ Subjugation is-!"

Konata complained, "PLEASE! It's like your catchphrase! ENOUGH! WE GET IT!"

Satsuki roared, "How DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME? You should know when to surrender to me!"

Konata smirked, "Oh, no? Then how come you were granted with _Moé Points_?"

"Huh?"

"Look at you! You got big breasts, likewise your sister, and you even got huge eyebrows. So thick and pure! It's like something out of the ordinary~! You're just like Miyuki-san, and with a girl with _Moé Points_!"

Ryuko smiled, "You think so? You should see her taste bitter tea. Is that too _moé_ for you?"

Satsuki barked, "ENOUGH! You…"

Konata giggled, as she snickered, "Good show, lads. It's all you are, since you have long black hair, huge eyebrows, big boobs, and a sister with a bitchy attitude. It you can only have glasses and a clumsy persona."

Satsuki smirked, "I'm not clumsy. But Matoi and I are better than that."

Ryuko giggled, "You will exhibit a little tolerance against us. Even your heroes, Kona Force 7, will never stop us."

Konata laughed, "Come on… You think that'll best us? We're not alone. Kona Force 7 _and_ the Daitenzin will defeat you, but good!"

She cackled, as Matoi smirked, "But good? Butt-head!"

She kicked at her face, as Satsuki roared, "MATOI! Compose yourself!"

Konata huffed, as she was bleeding from her face, "You should've done that, sooner. I will _never_ cooperate with traitors like you; not even neutrality soldiers like you."

Satsuki smirked, "Tricky devil, are you?"

Ryuko smiled, "So, Sis, what do you say? Shall we punish her?"

"Leave her. She _is_ useful to us. _She'll_ cooperate, unless her city is destroyed in the process…"

"Thanks, bitch." She huffed sarcastically, "You got bat-shit-crazy people at F City, while we're stuck with the pint-size girl."

"Do not fret. The Elite Four will stop everything. Luckily, we owe Nudist Beach a favor, even though we're on the same side, but under different circumstances."

 **XXXXX**

Iwata roared, "STAND ASIDE!"

He landed a swift attack on Gamagoori, but was dusted off. Gamagoori laughed, as he said, "Oh, really? Do you think that saving your boss _and_ your girlfriend will make you feel better? I will not yield to any of you, since I stand for power and glory, and I chose my duty, because Lady Satsuki wills it so!  
Uh, and Matoi. Don't forget her, too."

Iwata was down, as Miyuki moaned, "Daitenzin… Retreat… He's _too_ strong."

Gamagoori said, "Well, then. Now to finish you off!"

A motorcycle drove by, as Tsukasa said, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

They turned around, as Tsukasa and the Miyakawa Sisters arrived. Tsukasa sobbed, "YUKI-CHAN!"

Miyuki moaned, as she was injured, "Tsukasa… Please run… They took… Konata…"

Tsukasa said, "It's fine. The Kona Force is on the way."

Gamagoori roared, "WHAT? YOU?! AND DID YOU SAY-?"

Jakuzure gasped, "You mean they've escaped?"

She snarled, "That doesn't feel right. This is too goddamn unreal! HER? Freed the Kona Force?"

Tsukasa said, "Yeah! And the next time you build a jail cell, please don't! In fact, we have a special spot for you four and Lady Satsuki, down in Prison Island!"

Sanageyama said, "Everyone gets a chance. But it appears that your entourage is the weakest. Gamagoori, show them, since we flushed out the rest of your allied forces."

Hinata asked, "Who? Me?"

Hikage asked, "Her? NO, Onee-Chan!"

Tsukasa growled, as she saw Matsuya, "Misaki-Chan! Iwata-San!"

Iwata moaned, "Tsukasa, is it true? The Kona Force has escaped?"

Tsukasa said, "Yeah. And don't worry. They'll stop Satsuki _and_ Ryuko. Trust me."

She growled, "That bastard. He hurt you and Misaki-chan. Yuki-Chan, too? DAMN IT!"

Miyuki asked, "Tsukasa-Chan, this isn't like you!"

Tsukasa said, "I knew I shouldn't have abandoned you, Yuki-Chan… but I had to free them."

Hinata said, as she stood in place, "Save your strength for these two. I shall take care of this guy."

Hikage cried, "NO! You cannot!"

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry. Once Konata-san is recovered, we can always rebuild me, as a way of being your happiness. I love you, Sis."

Gamagoori smiled, "Even for a mere doll, you're no match for the Kona Force Elite Four!"

Hinata said, "Oh, no, you will not! I am special agent Hinata Miyakawa – _Model #21_. I am from a line of Ropponmatsus from out west. But I am _not_ labeled as a Ropponmatsu, since I have pink hair, and do not have explosives."

Jakuzure smirked, "Well, so much for your kamikaze trick. Does the dolls need to be torn apart?"

Gamagoori smirked, "Well, Jakuzure and Gamagoori will handle you guys, _if_ I fall. But either way, you can _never_ stab my Goku Uniform. Besides, I am fully reinforced. YOU! The girl in black. I'd watch carefully, if I were you. Because, soon, you'll join these fools in oblivion! We're ending this, since YOU let Kona Force 7, out! I'd run, if I were you!"

Hinata buzzed and beeped, as Gamagoori prepared, "NOW, YOU FAKE DOLL OF A WOMAN! FALL THE HONNOUJI ELITE FOUR'S MASSIVE FINAL ATTACK!"

The ground shook, as Gamagoori raised his arms up, "I should warn you, everyone. One shot, and you're dead! YOU DIE, IN THE NAME OF LADY SATSUKI!"

He glowed in a devilish aura, as he cried out, " ** _ELITE FOUR FINAL MIRACLE ATTACK! DEADLY BOMBER-!_** "

 **WHAM!  
** Gamagoori stopped in place, as he was socked in the solar plexus by Hinata. He gagged, as he coughed up blood, all over Hinata's face. Gamagoori reverted back to normal, as he gagged and croaked, still lodged in his solar plexus by the robot's punch. Hinata stepped back and stood in place. She beeped, "Forgive me. I had everything on this punch. I knew I'd never survive against you. Forgive me, but I must recharge. _Shutting down…_ "

She shut down, closing her eyes, as Gamagoori dropped to his knees.

"D-D-Damn… you…"

 **CRASH!  
** Gamagoori fell down, faced down, and unconscious. The others were amazed, as Watanabe shivered, "Did she-?"

 _Holy crap!_

Tsukasa said, as she was saddened, "All her battery life, in one massive punch… Forgive me, Hikage…"

Hikage hugged Hinata, as she was bawling, "NO! YOU CANNOT DIE! Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN! NO! ONEE-CHAN, YOU CANNOT GO!"

Watanabe snuffed, "Uh, kid, she's still functional. She's out of power."

Sanageyama gasped, "No… That bitch!"

Jakuzure cried, as she was perplexed, "HOW IN THE FUCK-? Did that android socked Gamagoori? It's like-."

Sanageyama said, "I cannot believe it. That wind-up doll took down our muscle in one punch. And in a Three-Star Uniform, to boot!"

Miyuki moaned, "Hinata's battery has died down. Tsukasa-chan, it's all up to you. Eradicate those monsters…"

Tsukasa nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Yuki-Chan."

Sanageyama huffed, "I see. You want to fight us, 2-on-1? So be it."

Jakuzure growled, "You bitch! You and your friends will fail! The Elite Four will stand tall! But we cannot win, when half of us has been incapacitated!"

They stood in a stance, as Tsukasa said, "Well, I'll let you four go, as a whole, for attacking LSAAWS officers. Tsukasa Hiiragi, LSAAWS Agent, Daitenzin Target! By order of the Mayor of F City, you're all under arrest! As for Lady Satsuki, I do believe that the Kona Force will stop her and Matoi, but good!"

 **WHOOOOOOOOSH!  
** A huge giant aircraft flew out of the building, as Jakuzure griped, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tsukasa said, "Now, as Kona Force 7 gets to your Lady Satsuki, now it's just YOU! AND ME! You will pay for capturing the Kona Force… _and_ for the abduction and abuse of Kona-Chan Izumi and my sister, Kagami!"

She prepared, as we cut to the city. The Kona Force viewed the flying aircraft, as Nikki said, "Looks like the cavalry has arrived!"

The aircraft transformed into a huge bear robot. It was the huge brown bear mecha, Kodiak-Tron!

"GO, KODIAK-TRON!" They cheered, as Kagami huffed, "A Bear Robot?"

They dove up, as Jonesy said, "ALRIGHT, GUYS! One more to go! Find Satsuki and Matoi, and let's end this!"

They went in, as Jonesy was in the main seat. Jen and Caitlin were in the left side, Wyatt and Jude were on the right side, while Nikki and Kagami were on the back.

Jonesy called, "Kona Force 7! Kodiak-Tron! Let us move!"

He bellowed, as everyone was set, "Suave and persistent – **_Kona Red!_** "

Jen bellowed, "Leadership material – **_Kona Black!_** "

Nikki called, "Alert and sassy – **_Kona Purple!_** "

Wyatt bellowed, "Musically buzzed – **_Kona Green!_** "

Kagami shouted, "Heart of gold and ice – **_Kona Blue!_** "

Jude giggled, "Totally chilled – **_Kona Yellow!_** "

Caitlin cheered, "Fashionably late – **_Kona Pink!_** "

The Kodiak Robot roared, as it posed, " ** _Kooooooooo-DIAK!_** "

It marched downtown, heading to where Satsuki & Ryuko are. The final battle is about to begin.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Satsuki got the call from Jakuzure, as she and Sanageyama were busy fighting Tsukasa. She said, "Are you kidding me? Those Lucky Star pigs bested Inumuta _and_ Gamagoori?! They were our BEST fighters! Yes, I know, but-. AAGH! SHIT! FINE! Stop fighting and just finish her off! That girl in black spandex is nothing but a weak girl! She can't stop our plan. Huh? What's that? No… YOU ARE KIDDING ME? Impossible!"

She hung up and barked, "Motherfucker!"

Ryuko asked, "Hey, Sis. Why the swear bombs?"

Satsuki said, "It seems that we were not alone. Someone just freed Kona Force 7."

Konata asked, "Whoa! They escaped? Good work, Tsukasa!"

Ryuko growled, "You know of her?"

Satsuki said, "She's the sister of the other girl in blue… one with the Kona Force, perhaps."

"Tsukasa's with the Daitenzin, and Kagami-sama is with the Kona Force. But neither of them are leaders."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Satsuki lifted her up, as she hissed, "Listen, I tried to be nice, you little brat. But until you cooperate, we won't be easy on you, you little prawn."

Konata huffed, "Uh, in this size, I'm still legal for your sexual fantasies. No homo."

Satsuki smirked, "Same here, this _No homo_. Of course, our love for each other is _incestuous_."

Ryuko said, "No homo. And NO, we don't. It's sick, even if it _is_ run in the family. Besides, Ragyo Kiryuin, a.k.a. Mom, used it on you, since she's a fawned freak."

Satsuki smiled, "At least you're satisfied with the death of Nui Harime."

She said to Konata, "In case you're wondering, Nui Harime killed Soichiro Kiryuin, my father, a.k.a. Isshin Matoi, Ryuko's father."

Ryuko smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry you had to know. Kona Force 7 already knew, and they believed me. But it's all true."

She held up a red scissor blade and said, "Still, I got the red blade here, and the purple one at home. We can do this, the _easy way_ or the _hard way_. Cooperate, or face the fate as does Nui Harime."

Konata sobbed, "Uh, you're not going to slash my arms off, are you?"

Ryuko smirked, "Maybe…"

Satsuki's eyes widened, as she looked up, "Uh, Matoi…"

Ryuko asked, "What? Do you want me to beat her up?"

Satsuki pointed upwards, as they saw the view of Kodiak-Tron. Konata laughed, "Hey, they _did_ escaped!"

Satsuki whispered, "Impossible. I thought LSAAWS was technology and lifelike androids… but NEVER A HUGE MECHA!"

Ryuko shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL?! A BEAR?"

Jonesy laughed, "Hear the roars of power, Satsuki & Ryuko! That's the power of the Kona Force! _This time_ , you're going down!"

Satsuki smirked, "Well put. Too bad we have a hostage."

Konata smirked, as she was still tied up, "Good work, guys! I see Kodiak-Tron is up and running, still, after the battle against ACROSS."

Ryuko stomped at Konata's face, as she barked, "Do you EVER SHUT UP?"

She crushed at Konata's face, as she groaned, "Get… offa me…"

She punted at Konata, as she was bleeding from her face. She moaned, "Damn you, you assholes…"

Jen said, "My thoughts, exactly!"

Jonesy revved up, as he barked, "Okay, Satsuki and Ryuko! You're about to experience the power of the Lucky Star Kona Force 7!"

Ryuko held her scissor blade, as Satsuki held Bakuzan. Ryuko growled, "Okay, you bear! Time for hibernation!"

They dove upward, as Kodiak-Tron swatted them down. It roared, " ** _Koooooo-diak!_** "

Jonesy laughed, "You're finished, ladies! And to think you're uber-hot. Not as hot as Nikki~!"

Nikki blushed, as she said, "Hey, at least _I_ have boobs, unlike those two."

Caitlin said, "Oh, yes. I bet those boobs are fake."

Satsuki got up, as she sneered, "Fuck! These guys are not playing around!"

Ryuko said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it's for an emergency, we should. I think we still have a piece of it, in our hearts. We _are_ fused with Life Fiber DNA… and with it…"

"Our Kamuis!"

Wyatt said, as the bear robot flexed, "Okay, girls. Give up?"

Ryuko laughed, "You have strength, do you, Kona Force 7."

Satsuki replied, "But you have not seen the _true_ power of the Honnouji Empire. All we want is the rule of F City into S City, since it's for our father, Soichiro Kiryuin. You seven are no match… for a powerful deity, fused with the blood of three women! Matoi! Me! And Mako makes three!"

Kagami smirked, "Say _that_ three times fast."

Ryuko said, "Matoi, me, and Mako makes three… Matoi, me, and maga lake seed! Macho bee and macaroni! SHIT!"

Satsuki sighed, "Moron."

"HEY! SHE SAID IT!"

"She was being funny. You going to take that shit?"

"Maybe. But it was funny. Maybe I can teach Mako that phrase, once she's healed."

Jude said, "Dude, we'll remind her, since she was rescued in AAW HQ, being treated."

Ryuko said, "Well, it's going to be hell for you, since we're going to end you, with all the powers of our mother!"

Ryuko held her red glove up and revved up, pulling out a red pin, as Satsuki held her left arm out and clicked some blue buckles tight. Their blood leaked out and fused into their clothing. They transformed into revealing and scantily clad black and white armor, with demon eyes for shoulder pads.

They shouted in unison, " _LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE – KAMUI SENKETSU!"  
"LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE – KAMUI JUNKETSU!_"

They appeared, holding their swords, as Jonesy gasped, "NO WAY!"

Jen gasped, "Kamui?"

Kagami whispered, "This is freaky…"

Ryuko laughed, "Freaky? You ain't seen nothing yet! **_SENKETSU SHIPPU!_** "

She flew off, as Satsuki followed, "Coming with you, Sis! **_JUNKETSU SHIPPU!_** "

They flew into the air, as Kodiak-Tron prepared.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside HQ, Tsukasa prepared. Jakuzure posed, "AND NOW… FEEL THE POWER OF…"

She swung her arms around and did a pose, with her left leg up, " ** _NONON JAKUZURE!_** "

Sanageyama posed, doing a crane-style pose, "And now… FEEL THE POWER OF…"

He jumped up and landed on his right knee, with a Superman pose in his arms, " ** _UZU SANAGEYAMA!_** "

They transformed, as Jakuzure was in _Symphony Regalia Mk II,_ and Sanageyama was in _Blade Regalia Mk III_. Tsukasa said, "Even under the transformation of your Goku Uniforms, Sis had the better poses!"

She posed in a Power Rangers-style stance, " ** _DAI! TEN! ZIN! TARGET!_** _TSUKASA HIIRAGI!_ "

Jakuzure roared, "IS SHE MOCKING US? You losers didn't have to knock out Inumuta _and_ Gamagoori!"

Tsukasa said, "Even if we did, we'd mop the floor with you! But I choose to go alone!"

Jakuzure flew around and blasted music into her. Tsukasa said, as she ignored it, "Nice waves of music! BEAT TO THIS!"

She blasted down Jakuzure, as Sanageyama dashed at her, with a huge sword. But Tsukasa slammed his face with a backhand. He moaned, as he griped, "HOW? OW, OW! THAT HURT!"

Tsukasa smirked, "You had enough?"

Jakuzure growled, "That girl… She's a ditz, but she's focused."

Tsukasa said "Yes, I am! But deep down, Kagami Hiiragi, my sister, is within me; despite the fact she's not dead!"

Sanageyama said, "Hey, Jakuzure! She's weak! Give her a huge attack!"

He went to her, as he whispered, "I have a plan. You give her a huge plasma ball, and she'll dodge it. Once she does, I'll strike at her, from behind. She's too gullible for that."

Jakuzure growled, "This is a perfect plan, for a North Kanto monkey… But it's a start. So, _now_ we're resorting to _sneak attacks_. Alright, then."

She prepared to fire, as Sanageyama appeared behind Tsukasa. He said, "Wanna go for this team attack?"

Tsukasa looked up, as Jakuzure fired a huge _Melody Ball_. Tsukasa dodged it, as Sanageyama went for the kill. But as he swung his sword, Tsukasa turned around and fired a plasma beam, "VERIZON SMASH!"

Sanageyama dodged it, as he cried, "WHOA, WHAT TH-?"

He seethed, "CURSE YOU!"

He dove down and slammed down Tsukasa. He smirked, as his sword was down, "Pinned down, you brat…"

He lifted it up, as Tsukasa was gone. He gasped, "HUH? Where'd she go?"

Jakuzure screeched, "BEHIND YOU!"

He turned around, as he shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Tsukasa laughed, "Sorry. But I knew about the sneak attack. Did you forget that I am blessed with powers?"

Jakuzure shivered, "No way… How did she dodge my attacks, and then attacked Sanageyama? And why did she sneak in, behind that monkey? This is like some sort of awful four-panel manga! NO, WORSE THAN THAT! It's like something out of a nightmare!"

He roared, as he swung his sword around at her, but she kept dodging it. Tsukasa deflected each attack, as Sanageyama was angry. Jakuzure was even more angrier, " **DAMN IT! NO IMMATURE LITTLE FUCKING BRAT IS GOING TO MAKE AN EMBARRASSMENT OF THE ELITE FOUR!** "

She charged at Tsukasa, but she ducked, as she rammed into Sanageyama. He was dropped down, reverting himself back to his normal clothes. Jakuzure gasped, as Tsukasa blasted her with her ultimate attack.

" ** _GIGALOT CANNON!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Jakuzure and Sanageyama were caught in a huge energy cannon blast, eviscerating their clothes off, dropping to the ground, severely injured. They were out cold, as Tsukasa huffed, "Stay _down_! You monsters!"

Watanabe said, "Amazing!"

Sumiyoshi said, _Uh, did we win?_

Tsukasa saluted, as Hikage cheered, "ALRIGHT, DAITENZIN!"

Miyuki stood up, in severe pain, as she moaned, "Well, for the record, Tsukasa, you were a valuable member of the team… but that doesn't mean we get Konata back."

Tsukasa said, "No problem. Sis will handle this. She and her friends know the job."

 **XXXXX**

 **SLASH!  
** Both girls, in their Shippu form, slashed at the huge bear robot, but was unaffected. Satsuki cried out, "Matoi! This robot isn't breaking!"

The Bear Robot roared, as Matoi hollered, "I THINK I KNOW THAT! This thing isn't made of Life Fibers!"

Kodiak-Tron launched a huge punch at Matoi, as Satsuki was drilling into her. They plummeted into the ground, as both girls were hurt. Satsuki growled, "Okay, you seven… You think we'll go down, _that_ easily?"

Satsuki huffed, as she held her Bakuzan, and then split it into half, forming two swords, "Then, this calls for _Plan X – Even the score…_ "

Ryuko stood up and replied, "Aw, your sword broke, Sis."

Satsuki corrected, "Do not question my weapon's broken state. You can thank our mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, for forging Bakuzan into two heroic blades – _Gako_ and _Koryu_!"

"Weren't they destroyed, during our battle with Mom?"

"I had the _Blacksmith_ in _Minecraft City_ forge me a stronger Bakuzan, one with the ability to modify into _two_ blades. And I even had an added bonus…"

She roared, as the shorter blade, Gako, shone, as does the longer blade, Koryu, " ** _KAMUI KAIJU!_** "

A bolt of lightning shot at both Ryuko & Satsuki, as they grew the same size as Kodiak-Tron. They roared in a demonic shrill, as Jonesy cried, "OH, GAWD! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Kagami shivered, "THEY ARE FREAKS!"

Most of the people in F City ran for their lives, as a few men stayed to watch, only to take pictures of the giantess sisters in Kamuis. Ryuko snarled, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She swung with her scissor blade, nicking at Kodiak-Tron. Nikki cried, "SHIELDS ARE DOWN! THOSE GIRLS ARE PURE EVIL!"

Ryuko snickered, as she said, "Please allow us to show you a form, not even Nui Harime had time to create! **_SENKETSU MATOI!_** "

She roared in a Godzilla-roar, as Satsuki added, "And call _me_ , **_JUNKETSU KIRYUIN!_** "

She roared like Gamera, as Wyatt asked, "Uh, they roared like Japanese Monsters?"

A huge shine appeared from behind Satsuki, as she boomed, "NOW, Kona Force 7, this will be the END of you, once and for all! There is a reason why we're sisters!"

Ryuko boomed, "And the reason why we don't give a shit about you assholes, interfering!"

"Fear is _freedom!_ "  
"Subjugation is _Liberation_!"  
"Contradiction is _truth_!"  
"Those are the paths that we follow, for freedom and justice!"

They both boomed, "And now, YOU WILL FALL TO US, YOU PIGS WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND JUSTICE!"

The shine grew, as Caitlin cried, "That shine to them is heavy! They've reduced our strength to 70%! GAME OVER, MAN!"

Jen roared, "Caitlin! Get a grip! Wyatt, Jude, Kagami! We've got to stop these two!"

Jonesy said, "Alright! NOW, _this_ is how we do things at home!"

The bear robot charged at Satsuki, but Ryuko kicked it in the stomach, while Satsuki uses Gako and stab it in the right shoulder. The robot started to smoke, as Kagami cried, "Right arm has been disabled!"

Jen shouted, "Those guys never learn. ATTACK!"

It fired lasers at Satsuki, as Ryuko prepared her defense. The Bear Robot shot out missiles, but Ryuko slashed them down, exploding them in the sky. Nikki growled, "Damn! She's too crafty for us!"

Ryuko smirked, "Oops? How come you little losers cannot use your powers on us?"

Satsuki said, "In this form, we're unbeatable!"

 **STAB!  
** "AS DOES YOU!" She roared, stabbing at the huge robot monster right in the gut, "DIE!"

The Kona Force tumbled in the control panel, as Satsuki laughed, "You fools! As does you, meaning that you have failed, like all the others! F City is ours for the taking, and our Elite Four will succeed!"

Matoi looked on, as she said, looking at the tall building, "So, how come it didn't happen, yet?"

"Patience, Sis. There's more to this than just some hack-job of a monster movie. WE ARE BETTER THAN MACHINE! WE ARE NOT ROBOTS, NOR WE ARE ALIENS! WE! ARE! LIFE FIBERS SUPREME, FORGED FOR THE POWERS OF GOODNESS AND POWER!"

Jonesy snarled, as he grabbed a lever, "You two never know when to quit. The bad guys aren't supposed to win! You hurt Konata, because of your evil scheme, and that's city domination!"

He roared, "NIKKI!"

Nikki performed the Kona Cube Attack, as Kodiak-Tron blasted its artillery into it, forging it into a gigantic fireball. He said, "Okay, ladies! Try and dodge THIS!"

Nikki called out, " ** _KONA CUBE ATTACK – URSINE TERROR!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Both girls were damaged, as Satsuki was still standing. Ryuko growled, "Damn you… Sis's, Mako's, and my blood… infused into us, and in the powers of what we believe in… Satsuki…"

She dropped to her knees, as Satsuki cried, "MATOI!"

She held her body, as Kodiak-Tron landed a left hook to Satsuki. Jen roared, "FULL POWER!"

 **SMASH!  
** Satsuki was taken down by a huge left uppercut by the robot bear. Satsuki fell, as Ryuko was severely injured. Konata cried, "WHOA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO HOSTILE!"

Jude said, "Sorry, Ma'am."

Kagami added, "But desperate times call for desperate measures!"

The Kodiak-Tron, still in a scratched up mess, attacked Ryuko with a swift bear drop.  
"KODIAK BEAR FLOP!"

 **SMASH!  
** Ryuko was flattened by the huge bear, as Satsuki shrieked, "MATOI!"

She called on her radio, "Elite Four! Do you copy? GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

Sanageyama was badly hurt, back in HQ, as Sumiyoshi was swatting at an unconscious Gamagoori, while Hinata was still recharging, and Hikage stomping on Jakuzure, lightly. He called to Satsuki, " _Honnouji Empire…_ Lady Satsuki… Do you copy? Abort mission… ungh… LADY SATSUKI!"

Satsuki cried, "No… Sanageyama, what happened?"

He moaned, "Too… strong…"

 **SMASH!  
** The radio was destroyed, as Sumiyoshi responded, _You failed, Satsuki Kiryuin._

It faded to nothing, as Satsuki roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jonesy laughed at Ryuko, "And that's to you, betrayer!"

Jen smiled, "Now, it's _your_ turn, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Satsuki growled, "Damn you all… I hate your guts… You think you can stop me, with your bullshit?"

Kagami said, "Wrong, Kiryuin! You are playing the right side of protecting the peace in this _Moji Mikisa!_ However, you're going about the wrong direction!"

Jen replied, "And since you care so much about _Freedom, Liberty, and Truth_ , your three powers that you uphold, you're obviously doing it wrong, since you never gave a damn to anyone!"

Jonesy said, "She's right! We all believe in power and control, but _corrupt_ power all leads to pain, in the end! If you rule F City, and claim it as your own, someone will waltz in and destroy you, as well! And now, you and your sister care about revenge, after the biggest good deed that you've done? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Satsuki growled, "Matoi ended Mother… I was weak… But I wanted to help out. I want to be for justice and glory… until Gamagoori felt bad for the Mankanshoku girl… She was Matoi's friend, and you didn't save her… WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK ME, ALL BECAUSE YOU NEVER SAVED HER?"

She pointed Koryu at them and roared, "Because of you, a zombie attack nearly incapacitated her, and she was in your city, where YOU should've protected her! You're F City's greatest heroes, yet you cannot save her! She would rather die in a hospital bed, than be saved by you! NO! Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi are the ones who'll save her! SHE WAS OUR FRIEND, IN THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST MOTHER! AND THE REVOCS! AND I BLAME YOU FOR SEEING HER SUFFER!"

Satsuki seethed, as she slashed at the robot. It broke of its injured right arm, and then hollered, "I WILL END YOU, KILLING YOU FROM INSIDE THAT DESTRUCTIVE BEAST!"

She reattached Bakuzan and prepared to strike, "KONA FORCE 7! THIS is for Mako Mankanshoku… AND to my dear baby sister, RYUKO MATOI!"

She charged at the huge bear, as Kona Force 7 gasped. Jen cried, "You can never win, with that silly attack!"

Satsuki roared, "Maybe not, but I can end your pathetic excuse of your giant robot!"

Kagami cried, "YOU'RE INSANE!"

"AM I? Not even your giant robot can survive, WITHOUT A HEAD!"

Wyatt cried, "NO! SHE'S GONNA WHAT?"

Konata shrieked, "GET OUT NOW!"

Satsuki ran to the bear, as she shrieked, "AND NOW, **I'LL HAVE IT!** "

 **SLASH!  
** Satsuki decapitated the Kodiak-Tron, as the Kona Force retreated, in the nick of time. Satsuki reverted back to normal size, with Bakuzan in hand. She whispered, as the giant robot dropped, "It is done…"

Jen said, as they confronted Satsuki. She was by Konata, as Satsuki huffed at her, "Do not interfere further, you dog of a scientist."

Konata growled, "Screw you, bitch!"

Satsuki smirked, and then stomped on her face, piercing her right eye with her heel. Satsuki roared, "NOT EVEN KONA FORCE 7 CAN BEST ME IN BATTLE! THEY'RE DEAD NOW, AND ALL THAT'S LEFT IS ME! MY ELITE FOUR FAILED ME! MATOI FAILED ME! BUT NOW, I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THIS CITY IS NOW MINE TO UPHOLD! MAKO MANKANSHOKU WANTED IT SO, SINCE SHE WAS HAPPY FOR US, AFTER WE DESTROYED ALL THE COVERS!"

Konata's eye was bleeding, as she screamed in pain. Satsuki laughed evilly, as she cackled, "FACE FACTS, YOU PIG OF OTAKU! YOU'VE LOST!"

Jonesy said, "Correction! _YOU_ LOST!"

Satsuki cried, as she turned around, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Jen called out, "NOW, SATSUKI KIRYUIN, FELL THE POWER OF KONA FORCE 7!"

Satsuki roared, "WHY YOU-!"

 **CHOMP!  
** "AAAAAAH!" Konata bit Satsuki's bare right leg, as Jen laughed, "Nice one!"

Nikki called out, "EVERYONE FIRE!"

She produced another Kona Cube, "THIS IS FOR KONATA _AND_ F CITY!"

Jonesy fired at the cube, "KONA CHARGE!"  
Kagami fired her beam, "KONA STRIKE!"  
Wyatt waved his arms around and produced a barrage of musical notes, "KONA OVERTURE!"  
Jude fired a disc-like plasma ball into the cube, "KONA COMPACT SLASH!"  
Jen held her arms out and shot out black hockey pucks, "KONA SLAPSHOT!"  
Caitlin produced a beam of petals, "KONA ROSE SHOWER!"

Nikki held the cube, as it glowed in a rainbow of colors. She then called out, "ALRIGHT! FULL CHARGE! GAME OVER, KIRYUIN!"

They all cried out, "KONA FORCE 7 ULTIMATE ATTACK – _KONA TEMPEST STORM!_ "

Satsuki shrieked, "NO!"

" **FIRE!** "  
 **BLAST!  
** The cube blasted out a huge laser of multiple colors. The huge laser was huge that Satsuki cannot escape from. She succumbed to the huge laser, piercing her entire Junketsu, ripping pieces off of it. She hollered in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She fell to the ground, in her white bra and panties, as her clothes were vaporized. Matoi reverted to her normal clothing, still unconscious. Jonesy celebrated, "WE DID IT! MISSION COMPLETE!"

They posed, shouting in unison, " ** _KONA FORCE 7 IS HERE TO FIGHT EVIL!_** "

Konata called, "Uh, guys… help me… my eye hurts so bad… and I have to pee!"

Kagami said, "Hold it in, Konata."

Wyatt asked, "Should we get her out?"

Kagami held her arm and whispered, "No need, dollface. Perhaps we should go on a date to celebrate…"

Wyatt smiled, "Well, let's hold off until we put Satsuki and Ryuko away."

Jen grabbed Ryuko, as she was badly injured. She opened her eyes and saw Satsuki, out cold and charred, "S-Satsuki… Sis… No…"

She sobbed, as she conceded defeat. Jen said, "Ryuko Matoi, by order of the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, you're under arrest."

Ryuko sniffled, "Mako… I'm sorry I failed you…"

Jen barked, "Mako would forgive you, for taking every city and notable landmark as your own? I doubt it."

Ryuko sobbed, "Satsuki said that she was attacked. It was a lie! ALL LIES!"

She wept, "She's dead. Mako is dead! Someone killed her, and it was in that city you didn't save!"

As it turns out, Matoi's story was twisted around. The real story behind it was that Mako survived the Kagura Zombie. But as she called Ryuko for help, a shadowy figure appeared, in an evil grin, with bangs over its face, held up a knife.

 ** _STAB!  
_** _Mako was stabbed in the chest, as she screamed for help._

 _Her body fell, as she moaned, "Ryuko… Satsuki… Save… … …me…"_

 _She let out a death rattle, and died._

 _Minutes later, Gamagoori found her, bloodied and battered, as he cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _His echoes roared throughout the city. It changed Satsuki Kiryuin, Ryuko Matoi, AND the Elite Four, completely. No one came to save Mako, nor did they find the fiend who killed her. This led to Satsuki's neutral rule, all to find Mako's killer._

Nikki said, "Ouch."

Jude said, "Harsh… but sad."

Caitlin sniffled, as she said, "It's no wonder Mako Mankanshoku was a poor helpless victim…"

Ryuko sobbed, as she was handcuffed on her back, "Mako… No… Why now? We… were so close…"

Jonesy smirked, "Yet _so far_ … You two betrayed our help, and now, you and your army _and_ your sister, as a whole, will pay the price."

Wyatt and Jen picked up an unconscious Satsuki, as Ryuko couldn't stop crying.

Back in HQ, the Elite Four was stuffed in a huge Paddy Wagon, as Hikage and Sumiyoshi shut the doors.

Watanabe said, "So, what now?"

Miyuki moaned, as she was helped us by Hinata, who was fully charged, "Iwata, Misaki, _and_ myself will be treated to our injuries. As for Kona Force 7, I got the message that Satsuki _and_ Ryuko have been defeated."

Tsukasa smiled, looking up in the sky. She whispered, "Sis… Guys… I'm proud of you…"

The sky turned blue again, as everything was right with the world, and in F City.

* * *

 **CLICK!  
** Satsuki was given a mugshot, at a local city jail, likewise Ryuko Matoi. Satsuki was in a disappointed scowl on the front side, as she turned to the side, closing her eyes, feeling upset. Matoi's mugshot was her angry side, flipping the bird in the camera. Her side picture was her, seething in red cheeks.

After that, both sisters were taken away to the local prison.

* * *

Kagami was in the office, as she was smiling in bliss. Tsukasa said, "Hey, sis…"

She appeared to her, as she bowed, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. How's Konata?" Kagami said.

Jen said, "Well, the medics say that her eye wasn't smashed, and that it'll take some time to recover; plus, her body is a bit shattered."

Kagami asked, "And the others?"

Tsukasa said, "Yuki-Chan is going to be treated to her red marks in her body, after her Kona Suit failed to protect her… Iwata-san and Misaki-Chan are fully recovering from internal injuries… and Hinata-sama is being updated in her C drive."

Jen said, "So, do you have any idea who killed Mako Mankanshoku?"

Kagami said, "No clue. Wyatt and Nikki looked it up and they were right. Mako Mankanshoku was found dead in an alley near F City. That was the very same place as where the original Ropponmatsu, Violet, was destroyed by a faulty bomb. Also, during the whole missions, Jonesy got fired, again."

Jen sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter. Satsuki Kiryuin is done for, and everything is as it seems. Well, for how long, I do not know."

She thanked Tsukasa and replied, "Anyway, Daitenzin Black, if you ever need us for help, we're always together, as the _Department of City Security_."

Tsukasa giggled, "Thanks."

The Hiiragis hugged, as Jen left. She caught up with Jonesy, as he said, "Well?"

Jen smiled, "You know something, Step-Bro, things are going to be okay, from now on. The battle against evil is far from over."

Jonesy smiled, "You said it. Come on. I'll treat you to Lemon Smoothies at the Big Squeeze."

"Huh?"

 **XXXXX**

Caitlin's huge lemon stand, the Big Squeeze, was at the downtown district in F City. She cheered, "Get your lemon drinks, all around!"

Townspeople (and Steve) gathered around, as they were served lemon drinks, in celebration of the heroes of F City, and rescuers of Muskrat Hill, Kona Force 7!

* * *

 _(Markiplier):_ The story you have just seen is purely fictional. The author does not own _6Teen, Lucky Star, Kill la Kill,_ and _Excel Saga_.  
On April 12th, 20XX, at 12:15pm, the F City Department of Justice was presented on trial for Kona Force 7's heroics. In a bit, the results of that trial…

* * *

(Satsuki was in attention, a bit upset, by a gray background)

( _Makiplier_ ): Satsuki Kiryuin was found guilty for _attempted takeover of cities_ , and 5 charges of _indecent exposure_. She is sentenced to 18 months in Prison Island, since she pleaded not guilty, and admitted that F City _did not_ rescue Mako Mankanshoku. She was given an additional 6 months, for contempt.  
Her allies, the Elite Four, were sentenced to 6 months in prison, for their role in this debacle.

 ** _Satsuki Kiryuin -  
Serving her sentence in Prison Island  
Addendum – The Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Nonon Jakuzure, Uzu Sanageyama, & Houka Inumuta) are serving their sentence in a Minimal Security Prison_**

(Ryuko was in attention, surly and hurt, by a gray background)

( _Markiplier_ ): Ryuko Matoi was pleaded and found guilty of many charges, including _Assault and Battery_ on the Powerpuff Girls. She is sentenced to 500 hours of community service, 30 days in prison, and to attend grieving council meetings for the death of her best friend, Mako Mankanshoku, for the next 6 months.

 ** _Ryuko Matoi -  
Serving her community service_**

(The scene faded to black)

* * *

( _Markiplier_ ): And for those of you who do not know, Miz-K Takase is using me, but don't worry. This is purely fictional, and he does not own me; but still, thank you for making me a part of this _Yuki-Haruka-Verse,_ since _PewDiePie_ was in South Park, after all. THANKS so much for reading, and, as always, _we'll_ see _you_ in the next Fanfic.  
BYE-BYE~!

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
